Close Calls
by AHChidemebabe
Summary: The Winchesters team up with an old friend, Lexi Walters. They continue to hunt and kill the supernatural together, dealing with tragedy along the way. Starts in first season, but does not follow episodes. Dean/OFC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: After a break for personal reasons, the writing continues. **_

_**This story follows the Winchester brothers through various hunts, and includes a new character named Lexi. It starts out towards the beginning of the series in season one, and progresses. However, it does not follow episodes. **_

_**Please review to say whether or not it is worth continuing, there are big plans for the story if people enjoy it. **_

_**Disclaimer: All supernatural material belongs to respective owners and CW**_

THE BEGINNING

June 16th 1999- Flagstaff, AZ

Lexi Walters knelt in the desert dirt. Her she was waiting for John Winchester, her father's friend, to show up. Next to her was the body of her dad. After just over ten years, after the countless hunts, after all the close calls, he finally lost. As salty tears rolled down her tanned cheeks, she waited for her dad's friend to arrive. At just seventeen years old she had lost both parents to the life of hunting. With that thought in mind, she made a promise to herself. She would track and kill the demon who murdered her father, no matter what the cost.

* * *

September 19th 2004

Staring up at the plain motel ceiling, Lexi groaned. She was currently bed bound and it wasn't her ideal situation.

"You're lucky you're alive," John Winchester's strong voice boomed throughout the small room.

"I know John. I know. But it's over," she tried to reason, running her hand through her blonde hair that had a few blood stains on it.

"Lexi, don't feed me these lines like everything is fine! Next time you go on a four and a half year hunt chasin' after some demon by yourself, call me! I could have told the boys I had a job and came to help. You didn't have to do this on your own," he continued to lecture her.

"Yes sir," she replied in a monotone. "I don't have a reason to leave anymore. I promise my moody revenge is over," she added with a weak smile.

"It's not much, but you have a home with me and my family," John said, calming down. He knew that Lexi had nowhere to go, because he helped her clean up her father's body five years ago. He hadn't seen or heard from her since, and was quite surprised when she called him in need of help. "Get some sleep; we can talk about everything tomorrow morning."

Lexi nodded and tried her best to get somewhat comfortable. With her revenge over, she decided to return to normal hunting. The only problem was that her father was no longer alive to help her or support her. John helped her out so much when her father was killed, and he was who she decided to turn to. With the painkillers he had given her, it didn't take long until she slipped into dreamland.

* * *

Dean was dying the whole ride home from the nearby diner having to smell the food. He was starving, and the five miles to the motel seemed like ages. Finally, he arrived at _The Sands Inn_ somewhere in North Carolina. Grabbing the bag of food, he walked into the room to find his father at the small table reading through his journal.

"Got food," Dean announced, setting the bag on the table. John grunted in response as Dean practically ripped the bag to shreds to get to his burger. A few bites in, he noticed a mop of blonde hair spread out on the pillow of his bed. "Looks like you were busy. Next time do it on your bed," he tried to joke with his father between bites. John looked up from the journal, glaring into his son's eyes.

"Really Dean? That did _not_ happen. That girl is three years younger than you, which is way too young for me. And no, don't even think about it. That is the daughter of Mic Walters," John explained.

"Mic Walters? Wait, is that the girl who disappeared for a few years?" Dean asked.

"Yes." His father's phone went off, and he stepped outside to take the call. Dean hated John's secretive ways, but knew better than to question him.

"Walters…" he muttered, staring at the blonde haired lump that was breathing steady. Soon, he finished his burger and threw the box away. John walked back through the door looking anxious.

"I'm leaving. I need you to stay here with Lexi," he ordered. _'Lexi. That's her name,'_ Dean thought to himself before registering his dad's words.

"Wait, what?! I'm not babysitting! No way!" Dean was pissed. "How do you expect me to be fine with you dropping some girl off and making my ass stay behind to watch her? Where are you going anyways?"

"Excuse me, boy?" Dean froze at his father's words and realized what he'd just said. "You'll do what I say and follow orders. Right now, the orders are to stay and watch over Lexi until I get back," the eldest Winchester commanded.

"Yes sir," Dean answered, looking down at the ugly blue carpet. Within two minutes flat John was out the door.

Dean was left alone with an unconscious woman in his bed. To say he was slightly frustrated with his dad for his current situation would be an understatement. Deciding that he'd sort through things in the morning, he took a shower and lay in the unoccupied bed. Turning on his side, he could see Lexi's form moving up and down with her breathing. He wondered what she was like and how long she'd be staying with him and his father. Sleep did not come easy.

* * *

The next morning, Lexi opened her eyes and sighed at the brightness of the room. The painkillers John had given her were all passed through her system and she was hurting. Trying to sit up, she couldn't help the groan of pain that escaped her lips. All of a sudden there was a man in front of her.

"AHH!" she screamed, throwing the pillow at him.

"Hey! Calm down! It's Dean! John's son!" the man yelled back at her as he caught the pillow easily with one hand. She was panting and had the plug in alarm clock in one hand, ready to throw it.

"W-what? Who?" she was out of breath. Watching the man smile a little just made her angry. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Dean Winchester. I'm John's oldest son," he introduced himself and set the pillow down. "Please don't throw that at my face," he added. She looked down and released the death grip she had on the alarm clock. "Much better. I'm a light sleeper. Heard you get up," he explained.

"Oh. Uh…Lexi. Lexi Walters," she said, looking around the room self consciously. "Where's John?"

"He left late last night. Didn't say where. Just told me to stay put with you until he gets back."

"Huh. Okay," she agreed, still slightly confused. As she once again attempted to get out of bed, her entire body protested in pain from the fight with the demon the previous day.

"Hey, you okay? What the hell happened to you?"

"Demon. A demon I chased for damn near five years. Wasn't exactly an easy fight," she explained, still straining to get up.

"Demon? Shit, let me help you," he offered, stepping closer. She didn't push him away, she needed the extra push to get off the bed.

"Thank you," she muttered before slowly walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah," he answered, watching her close the bathroom door. Hearing the shower turn on, he figured he'd have a little time to get some food. With a growling stomach, he returned to the same diner from the night before and ordered two breakfasts to go. By the time he got back, Lexi was sitting at the small table brushing through her long hair. "Breakfast?" he offered, holding up the to-go bag.

"Sure, thanks," Lexi looked surprised. Dean pulled out the food and started to eat as he read through the newspaper he'd grabbed at the diner.

* * *

Lexi felt awkward, eating breakfast with a random man in a motel room. Technically he wasn't random considering he was John's son, but still. The fact that he was silently reading the paper didn't help awkward silence at all.

"So…" she started.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't even know John had kids."

"Surprise!" he said sarcastically. "I have a younger brother, Sammy, but he's off at college."

"Oh, I see."

"Yep. So killing a demon yesterday, how long have you been a hunter?"

"Raised a hunter by my dad. He's gone," she added, looking back down at her pancakes that were almost gone.

"I'm sorry. Mic, right?" he offered. She looked into his striking, green eyes, and she knew he meant it.

"Yeah. Thanks. So how long do you think John will be?"

"Depends. Sometimes it's a few hours, and sometimes it's a few weeks. With you here I'm sure he'll be back as soon as he can." She nodded at his words and ran her fingers through her still wet hair.

"I'm bored already," she stated, looking around the small, dingy room.

"Do you know how to play poker?" he suggested and she smiled in return.

Their innocent game of stud had turned into strip poker. As one thing led to another, they ended up tangled in the sheets together. The next morning Dean woke early to clean up their evidence in case John returned. To their advantage they had the motel room to themselves for another few days before the eldest Winchester came back from his hunt. Lexi had healed and went on her way. Dean thoroughly enjoyed the time they'd spent together, but was glad to get back on the road.

Lexi moved on and was finally able to take on different jobs. Since the demon that killed her father was gone, she could focus on helping others. Life went on normally, or at least as normal as any hunter's life could.

* * *

Almost a year later, Lexi sat in a small honky-tonk bar in Savannah Georgia. Nursing her rum and coke, she scanned the bar. It was decently busy, considering that it was a Friday night. Background music was playing and a few intoxicated people were dancing near the speakers. Bill, the bartender, nodded in her direction and asked, "You want another?" His southern drawl was pronounced, and she nodded in response. Having just killed a werewolf a town over, she was having her own mini celebration. As the minutes ticked by and her second drink was nearly gone, she decided that it was time to head back to her motel room. A woman named Susan Regter had given her a room at the town's only motel. As she walked back to the row of rooms, she saw hers towards the end of the line.

A sickening sound could be heard from her left. Stopping, she turned to see a man hunched over and spilling the contents of his stomach. As he continued to cough, she saw that he was trying to support himself on a car. It was a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Recognition crossed her features, and she turned to completely face the man. "Winchester?" she asked. The man froze, and craned his neck to see her.

"Lexi?"

"Oh my God. Dean…what happened to you?"

"N-nothin'. 'M fine," he slurred. She saw him take another drink of the bottle in his hand, trying to pump his stomach back full of the toxic substance.

"You're not very convincing."

"Lexi! I c-can't believe yer here. What're you doin'?"

"Oh dear lord. Gimme that," she said, snatching the bottle from him. Taking a quick swig herself for good measure, she set it on the pavement and approached the drunken Winchester.

"Wha- hey! Don't take that. What's goin' on?" he said.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," she said. John had helped her in her worst time of need more than once, and she was indebted to their family. She assumed that John was nearby, or on a hunt, but Dean clearly needed help. Basically supporting most of his weight, she managed to get him to her motel room and dumped him in the chair. After shutting the door and setting her purse down, she made him stand up again. "Come on Dean. We're going to the bathroom," she instructed. He needed to wash his face after being sick and his mouth too.

"Baby I don't have to pee," Dean tried to explain, his eyes closed as he walked with her to the bathroom.

"I really hope you don't. That could get awkward," she joked to herself as she turned the sink on.

"You've seen it. Sucked it. Felt it. Don't think t-there's lot to be awkward sweetheart," he mumbled as she wet a washcloth and started washing his face. Even after just one year he seemed to have developed worry lines sine the last time she'd seen him.

"Can we keep the perverted comments to a minimum?" She continued to wash his face and then grabbed her mouthwash. Handing the blue liquid filled container to him, he grabbed it and began to chug it. "Dean!" she said in shock and took it back. "It's mouthwash. Don't drink it you dumbass!" He just laughed in response.

Once they finished up in the bathroom, she helped him to sit on the bed and pulled the covers back. When he felt the softness of the mattress, he immediately rolled onto the bed and was positioned on his back. Within seconds, he was fast asleep. Lexi sighed and brushed her hair back in disbelief.

She had never seen Dean in a condition like this, and wasn't sure what to think. Untying his boots, she slipped them off along with his socks that smelled. _'Yuck.'_ He was too heavy to try to get his shirt or anything off so he'd be more comfortable, so she reasoned that he would just have to deal with it. Before getting ready herself, she unbuckled his belt and put it in a small pile with his shoes.

Having been traveling by herself, she only got rooms with one bed. Sighing, she slipped into some night shorts and left her tank top on as she crawled into bed. Dean Winchester definitely owed her.


	2. Chapter 2

2

WHAT I STUMBLED UPON

Dean woke up with warm and comfortable. A smile appeared on his face and when he moved his arm he realized it was wrapped around someone. Opening his eyes, the light caused an immediate discomfort from the previous night. However, he noticed that he had a protective arm wrapped around a blonde woman. She was still asleep in his embrace as he wracked his brain to recall the night before. As memories of drinking out of frustration with Sam flooded his mind, he remembered leaving Sam at the bar and walking back to the motel. Who was the woman though? As his eyes focused he carefully moved to get a look at the person's face. _'Oh my God,'_ he mouthed silently. Seeing the familiar face of Lexi Walters, he froze.

She stirred in her sleep, and he loosened his grip on her. The exact course of events were still fuzzy, and he continued to look down at her as he tried to remember. _'Did we have sex? Was she drinking? Why is she even here? How did I run into her? Where's Sam?'_ His train of thought was interrupted from a shuffling of her rolling onto her stomach and slowly waking up.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, you're alive," she noted.

"Lexi?"

"In the flesh. How's your head?" she asked.

"It kills."

"Advil is on the nightstand," she signaled to the bottle of white pills next to him with a waiting glass of water. He was impressed. She must have taken care of him.

"What happened last night?"

"Well of all people I just happened to stumble across you puking your guts out in the parking lot. Brought you back here, cleaned you up, and put you to bed." She stood up and started rummaging through one of her bags.

"Oh God. Lex, I'm so sorry," he tried to apologize. He felt extremely embarrassed. He'd never had to be taken care of by anyone else besides his brother. Even then, Sam would just drag him into the motel room and leave him on the floor. Lexi had gone the whole nine yards.

"It's fine. But you owe me," she said with a chuckle and a bright smile. She looked so beautiful for just having woken up.

"Of course," he quickly agreed. Sitting up, he saw his shoes, socks, and belt in a pile. "Lex…I uh…last night…did we have sex?" he asked, truly wanting to know. The last time they'd seen each other they had barely gotten out of the bed.

"What? No!" she hurriedly answered, and her cheeks flamed red.

"Okay. Just asking. My memory is pretty fuzzy."

"Mine would be too if I was as gone as you were," she exclaimed. Embarrassment flooded his features. Dean Winchester didn't do embarrassment, but this woman made him feel stupid for puking all over himself in the parking lot. He didn't even have a witty comeback.

"Again, I'm sorry," he defended and searched for his phone. Patting down his jeans, he found it in his front pocket. As he flipped it open he saw a ton of missed calls from Sam. He watched as Lexi brushed through her hair and started making coffee in the small coffee maker the motel provided. Calling Sam, he watched her hips sway back and forth as she moved about the room and became momentarily distracted and the line rang.

_"Dean?!"_ Sam's voice answered.

"Hey Sammy," he replied. Lexi looked over at him when she heard him talking on the phone, but quickly grabbed her clothes to get changed in the bathroom.

_"Where the hell are you?! You left the bar and when I got back to the room you weren't there? Where were you last night? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine Sammy. I'm with a friend," Dean tried to explain, rolling his eyes at his brother's worry.

_"A friend? You have friends?! Listen…I know we haven't been getting along, but I didn't mean for you to go drink yourself to death and end up at someone's house to avoid me."_

"No Sam, it's fine. I don't want to argue this early. I really am with a friend. Motel room looks the same; I'm probably closer than you think. I'll see you in a bit," he hung up the phone. After the 'I'm alive and not dead in a ditch or in jail' phone call to his brother, Dean stood up to put his belt back on along with his shoes and socks.

Lexi emerged from the bathroom in a clean pair of jeans and a tank top. Pulling her hair back, she smiled at him and sat at the end of the bed. "So your brother still at college?"

"No. He hunts with me now. Dad's on his own, so it's just me and Sammy," Dean explained.

"John's hunting solo again?"

"Yep. I better get back to Sam." He stood to leave and moved in front of her.

"I'll see ya later Dean," she said with her cute smirk.

"Alright," he answered and left the room. She was alone for not even five seconds before he opened the door again. "Lexi," he started, starting at her with his emerald eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked confused.

"Come to breakfast with Sam and I," he stated instead of asked.

"Breakfast?"

"I owe you, remember?" he reasoned and gave her a grin.

"Fine. But then I have to head out," she agreed and rolled her eyes with a smile before grabbing her purse and jacket.

* * *

Dean was correct; they were at the same motel. He even saw the Impala parked outside their door. He gave Lexi a reassuring smile and led her to his room. As he opened the door, Sam was sitting at the table on his lap top, most likely doing research.

"Hey Sammy," Dean gruffly greeted. Sam's attention left the lap top and he saw his brother with a gorgeous woman in tow.

"Hi," he said skeptically. "Who's this?"

"Sam this is Lexi. Lexi, my brother Sam." Lexi waved and smiled at the younger brother and Sam couldn't help but return the smile. "I owe Lex so we're takin' her to breakfast."

"Owe her?"

"He means that I took care of his drunk ass last night," she supplied. Sam laughed and put a hand over his mouth to try to stifle it.

"Oh I feel so bad for you," he said. Dean's face was clearly angry and Sam didn't miss the slight look of embarrassment there too.

"Okay, breakfast time," Dean interrupted Sam and Lexi's laughter.

* * *

The three of them set at the diner booth, waiting for their server.

"So Lexi, how do you know Dean?" Sam asked, already assuming his brother picked her up at some bar one night.

"Actually I know your father, John. He helped me out when my dad died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sam responded, glancing at Dean. He knew their father had his secrets, but a young girl was definitely unexpected.

"It's okay. I met Dean almost a year ago. John found me after I killed the demon who murdered my dad. Then I saw him last night, and…well…here we are," she explained with a weak smile.

Before Sam could reply, their middle-aged waitress appeared and took their order. Dean was chugging water as Lexi nursed a cup of coffee. It surprised Sam to learn that this Lexi girl was not just one of Dean's one night stands. He also didn't know that they'd spent a couple of days in bed together while John was gone.

"So putting last night aside, what have you been up to?" Dean asked, wiping excess water from his lip.

"Not a whole lot. Just ganked a werewolf nearby. That's why I was at the motel. You boys just passing through town or what?"

"Yeah. On our way out west," Sam offered. He didn't know Lexi, and wasn't sure how much information he could give out. "Werewolf, huh?" he added.

"You hunting on your own then?" Dean asked.

"Yep. My aunt is still running the bar back home, but I haven't made it there in a while." The waitress returned with hot, steaming plates within minutes. Dean began shoveling the food in his mouth due to his screaming, hungover stomach.

* * *

As they enjoyed their breakfast, it didn't go unnoticed to Sam that Dean continuously shot glances at Lexi who sat beside him. She was very attractive, and seemed like a nice girl. It pained him to see that her life had been corrupted by hunting. The silence stretched on and Sam decided to make conversation once more.

"So…you have other family in the hunting business? You mentioned an aunt," Sam inquired.

"No. It was just my dad and I. My mom passed away when I was young, but I do have an aunt. She runs the family bar back home in Minnesota, but not other family." Lexi smiled at him, and she appeared genuine to the younger brother.

"If it's any consolation, thanks for taking care of Dean last night." Dean's eye's dramatically rolled.

"Really Sam? Dude I am right here," Dean gestured to himself. "I couldn't have been _that_ bad, huh?" he asked Lexi.

"Oh…no comment," she teased. After a look of fake hurt, he smiled at her before popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

They finished their meal and were standing outside in the parking lot ready to leave.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Lexi," Sam said, giving her a friendly wave. He hopped in the passenger seat of the Impala, and waited for Dean.

"It was good seein' you Lex," Dean said, putting his hands in his pockets. "And thanks again," he added.

"You too Dean. Take care of yourself." To her surprise, Dean brought her in for a hug and quickly kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Lexi was left standing baffled in the parking lot as the precious Impala sped away.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Lexi had breakfast with the Winchesters. She was working on a case in Salt Lake City, Utah. A vengeful spirit was capturing young women and killing them. It just so happened that she was having a bad day, because she ended up tied against a wall. The spirit managed to tie her arms over her head against the cold, cement wall of the abandoned house. Her heart pounding in her chest, the ragged man's spirit approached her with a rusty knife. She inwardly cursed knowing that she was out of options. He inched closer and closer, and the sweat continued to gather on her forehead. As he raised the knife to kill her, a loud bang was heard.

* * *

The spirit vanished from sight, and as Lexi looked to her left she saw Sam Winchester holding a sawed off shotgun.  
"Sam?" she questioned, not believing her eyes. The spirit reappeared, throwing Sam against the other wall of the dingy basement. Lexi strained against her bonds, helplessly trying to get free. Just as the spirit's attention focused on Lexi once more, the spirit burst into flames.

Dean pounded down the stairs with a box of matches in his hand. "Sam?" he boomed, seeing his brother panting on the floor.

"I'm fine. Lexi," Sam mumbled, still disoriented and trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Dean questioned and saw Sam looking at a familiar blonde figure. "Lexi?" he asked. Focusing, he saw her distressed form bound against the cement wall and a knife at her feet. Without thinking, he rushed over to her and began working on freeing her.

"Dean?" she questioned, clearly close to losing consciousness. He finished setting her free and caught her before she fell to the floor.

"It's okay, I got ya," he whispered in assurance and watched as her body fell limp in his arms. He picked her up and looked down at Sam who was starting to stand up.

"Just your typical Wednesday, huh?" Sam snapped sarcastically. Dean just rolled his eyes and brought an unconscious Lexi to the Impala.

* * *

Waking up in the backseat of a car, Lexi's eyes tried to focus. Her first instinct was to assume she was in danger and she shot up. "Well mornin' sweetheart," Dean's voice sounded through the car. Realizing that she was in the familiar Impala, she froze and saw the Winchester brothers before her.

"Sam? Dean? What the hell is going on?!" she demanded.

"Uh, we kind of saved your ass," Sam said with a sweet smile.

"Yep, it looked like you needed a hand. Then you passed out," Dean added with a hint of laughter. His laughter made her angry.

"Excuse me?" she said, her voice growing louder.

"We were hunting the same spirit you were, and ended up saving you. I'm pretty sure we're even now, right?" Dean cockily clarified.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I am pleased to hear you guys like the story! Thank you for the support. If you have any questions/comments/concerns please feel free to leave me a review or PM me! I'm pretty good at getting back to people quickly. **_

_**Disclaimer: All works posted by this user do not belong to said user. **_

3

GOURMET CHEF

"Where are we? Where's all my stuff?" Lexi asked from the backseat. She tried to comb through her long hair with her fingers, and was failing miserably. Dean was in the driver's seat, naturally, and Sam was reading through a file of papers in the passenger seat. They both seemed relatively calm and it was irritating to her.

"Your duffel that we found in the house is in the trunk, along with your small bag. We didn't see a car, so figured it wasn't an issue," Sam explained, not really focusing on what he was saying.

"Uhh, I don't think I really get what's going on," she said, dazed.

"You needed help, and we helped you. You're runnin' off on your own damn near getting killed, so we thought you could tag along with us for a while. It was Sam's idea," Dean started to explain.

"Oh, I see. I've been kidnapped by the Winchester boys," she said with very heavy sarcasm. "Seriously what's going on?"

"I just told you," Dean argued back.

"You're not serious are you? You can't just throw me in the backseat of your car and expect me to tag along with you two! I was handing the spirit just fine and I would have figured it out," she tried to defend herself.

"Lexi I know we don't know each other that well, but you're an awful liar," Dean said smiling as he focused on the highway.

"What? You're a real ass Dean Winchester. Sam was this really your idea? You guys need to turn around and bring me back."

"Back where exactly?" Sam joined in the conversation.

"Back…back to my motel room."

"And what do you have left there? Did we forget about a car? Or were my sources right about you just stealing new ones each month or hitching rides on a bus?" Sam boldly replied.

"You freaking did a background search on me? What hunters did you talk to?"

"Enough to know that," Sam deadpanned, slightly amused at her feistiness. "Dad actually thought it might be a good idea, and you know how Dean hangs on to every damn order John gives," Sam said flipping through the file that contained information on a possible job. His statement earned a death glare from Dean and a huff from Lexi.

"Lex just hear me out. You're all on your own, and you clearly weren't handling things back in Utah," Dean started but was interrupted by a gasp from Lexi.

"What do you mean _back_ in Utah? Where are we?!" she demanded to know.

"Somewhere in Montana," Sam casually answered her question.

"I cannot believe you two."

"On top of the fact that you're by yourself and damn near died, you're also an easy target," Dean added, switching tapes from AC/DC to Black Sabbath.

"You sexist pig!" she bellowed.

"Oh come on Lex, you know I didn't mean it like that," Dean tried to defend himself and saw Sam chuckling in the passenger seat. "Can it Sam."

"Okay so how exactly did you mean it then?" she said with a waiting look and an annoyed expression. He wasn't able to form a legitimate sentence that wouldn't make him sound like a complete idiot, so he vowed for staying silent. "That's what I thought," she reasoned and huffed back into her seat.

After a few minutes of silence she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. Dean watched from the rearview mirror as she put the phone to her left ear and asked, "Who are you calling?" She ignored him and continued to let it ring. "Lex who ar-"

"John? Hi." He heard her say. _'Great. She called Dad.'_ Sam turned around to face her, wondering what their father was saying to Lexi. Hearing only one side of the conversation was frustrating.

"Really? Why?" she asked into the phone. "Well yeah bu-" she was cut off a few times, unable to finish a sentence. "Whatever." He saw her wince after her small remark and then roll her eyes. "Yes sir," she said before finally hanging up.

"How'd that go? What did dear old Dad have to say?" Dean said with a knowing smile.

"Just drive," she mumbled and turned to look out the window.

* * *

Sitting down at a booth of a local bar in Belgrade, Montana, the trio looked over the menu for something to eat.

"Why are we in Montana?" Lexi asked, studying the four different kinds of burgers they had to offer. She had been relatively quiet since she woke up in the car to find that she was forced to tag along with the Winchesters.

"Dad says there's a job. Possible wendigo," Sam answered and showed her some of the research that he'd compiled.

"Wendigo? Lovely," she said sarcastically and her attention was soon turned to the waitress that came to their table.

"What can I get you guys to drink? Beer? Soda?" the nineteen year old looking red head asked. She had short, fire-red hair and pink lip stick. Her work uniform was so tight that Lexi was unsure how her blood was still circulating through her body.

"I'll take a coke please," Sam responded.

"Miller for me," Dean said with his jaw-dropping grin. The waitress froze when she noticed Dean and puffed out her chest as best she could.

"Tap or bottle," the waitress asked, biting the end of her pen in an attempt to look sexy.

"Whatever's easiest for you, sweetheart," Dean answered, his gaze lingering on her chest.

"Water is fine for me," Lexi spoke up rather loudly to get the girl's attention. Snapping out of her daze, the waitress nodded and disappeared. "Is he like this all the time?" Lexi asked Sam. She remembered how much fun her and Dean had those few days when John had been away. He was great in bed and someone didn't learn those things from _not_ sleeping around.

"Oh yeah," Sam sighed. Lexi laughed and rolled her eyes. Once their drinks came, they quickly gave their order to the perky little waitress and started talking about the case once she was out of earshot. Small town has been having disappearances in Glacier National Park. Dad thinks it's a wendigo, but he's not sure. It sounds like everyone that's gone 'missing' is in their twenties, and are all visitors. None of the missing people are from nearby towns; they're all out of state. From the reports I was able to find, they go out camping and just never come back," Sam rambled off. Dean was sipping his beer looking out the window deep in thought.

"So you think we're going to be playing 'live bait' with this thing?" the older brother asked.

"Not sure. But hopefully being that we're not locals it will draw it out."

"Any tragic stories in surrounding towns?" Lexi asked, contributing to the conversation.

"No. I didn't find any really violent murders, suicides, or any other news-worth things," Sam answered.

"That doesn't mean that nothing happened, it just means nobody wrote about it," Dean added.

"Right. Well what about news on the Park? Wendigos like isolated places like caves, mine shafts, or run down areas that they can live in," Lexi said. Dean was impressed by her knowledge, and watched as the gears started turning in her head.

"You're right," Sam said with a smirk. "We'll get a motel and search for run down mines or something," he added before the spunky, little waitress set their food down.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked Dean specifically, leaning over to show the little cleavage she had.

"Well…" Dean stared back at her with a leering glance and Sam scoffed.

"He's fine, thanks," Sam answered for his brother. Lexi just picked at her french fries and reached for the ketchup. Her phone began to ring and she wiped her hand off using a napkin before answering.

"Hello?" she said into her cell phone.

_"Lexi, it's Jake."_

__"What do you want Jake," she deadpanned into the phone. Dean shot Sam a confused look.

_"I just wanna talk," _Jake pleaded through the other end of the phone.

"I'm not doing this," Lexi said, hanging up and throwing it on the table.

"Who's Jake?" Dean pried.

"Nobody," she answered, excusing herself from the table and making her way to the restroom.

"Jeeze," Dean said under his breath. Sam gave him a pointed glare.

"Dean, don't start," he pleaded.

"I'm not starting anything!" he held his hands up in the air innocently.

"Check please," Sam motioned to the young waitress. He didn't miss the sad look she developed when she realized that they would be leaving. Of course, she wrote her number on the receipt for Dean.

Lexi soon joined them in the parking lot and slipped in the backseat without a word.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked from the front seat.

"Yep, everything's fine," she said in an honest voice. Whatever was bothering her at lunch must have passed.

* * *

A few hours later they were arriving at the Park and pulled up to the lobby. Sam was the first to get out, and he walked into the small building to get some information. Dean and Lexi were left in the car, and the music was still softly playing from the speakers. Dean's phone vibrated and he saw that he had a text message from 'Dad'.

_Dad: U in Montana_

Dean: Just got here. Where r u?

Dad: East. Lexi w/u?

Dean: Yes. Y?

Dad: Makin sure u didnt scare her away

Dean rolled his eyes at his dad's comment and looked at Sam standing in the lobby. The awkward silence was lingering until Sam finally returned to the car.

"What did you find out?"

"Well, Park's closed for the day. But they open early tomorrow. Technically we could go right in but I really don't feel like dealing with cops, and we still need to research some more to know exactly what we're dealing with. If it is a wendigo, we don't stand a chance at night. The guy in there said that the nearest motel is like twenty miles away, but they have cabins so I got us one," the younger brother explained.

"Cabins?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, cabins. I figure it's a safe place to hide out for a few days and sort through everything. Driving back and forth twenty miles is a little inconvenient. And these places are right down the road," Sam continued. Dean sighed and put the car in drive. It only took a few minutes until they were pulling up to their assigned cabin for the next few days.

"We paid for this?" Lexi asked.

"Actually, Burt Jeen did," Sam mumbled. I'm gonna go in and start research. Why don't you guys grab some stuff we'll need from the store so we don't have to run into town anymore," Sam suggested while he got out of the car with his bag that held the sacred lap top.

"Uhh…" Dean said, but was answered with the door slamming. "Guess we're going shoppin'!" Dean added and looked back at Lexi. She shrugged her shoulders and climbed into the front seat. "Hey hey hey! There's doors! Watch the upholstery!"

"I'm not dirty Dean. And I was careful," she said. He gave her a knowing look and didn't even get one word out before she said, "Don't you dare turn that into a perverted joke." He nodded and pulled away from the cabin with a shit grin on his face.

* * *

Dean and Lexi pulled up to the first store they found. It happened to be a Target. Sam and Dean rarely went into Targets or big superstores, but they were in the middle of nowhere and it was the closest thing available. Still, he felt very odd and…domesticated…to be walking into a Target. The fact that he was with a woman didn't help the feeling. As they entered the doors, Lexi reached for a cart right away and started walking forward. Dean caught up to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well since you two airheads decided that I was tagging along, I think I need a few things from the store. Sam said we needed to pick up food too, right?"

"Well…yeah…" Dean wasn't sure what to say, so he just followed her. Since they didn't know what was going on in the town, he wasn't going to let her stray too far. She grabbed her 'girly' things and then they made their way to the food section. Dean grabbed a bunch of microwavable foods and started throwing them into the cart.

"Really? Can we get something that isn't microwavable? Like…gee…I don't know…real food?" she said while laughing at his food choices.

"Well sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but we're not exactly gourmet chefs."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a prissy waitress at some diner. And _obviously_. But that cabin is bound to have a stove or something, don't you want food that tastes good?" she asked.

"First off, I know you're not a prissy waitress. Is that a hint of jealousy I'm picking up? And secondly, you go hog wild if you want. Sammy and I ain't gonna complain, but don't expect me to help you." She waved him off and they proceeded to the check out.


	4. Chapter 4

4

BUNK BUDDIES

The Winchester brothers sat at the small table in the cabin inhaling their food. Lexi made a pork roast and delicious potatoes.

"I didn't know you could cook," Sam mused.

"I can't really. There's a limited number of edible meals I can make," she laughed as she took a bite of the potatoes.

"I don't care, this is amazing," Dean chimed in, continuing to eat more.

"Well, thank you," she answered.

"Okay, I did some research and found out that we're most definitely dealing with a wendigo. About fifty or so years ago, there was an old project going on where they dug out a section of land for research. Apparently it was something to do with contamination of the soil, leading to the government sending workers to investigate it. It only lasted for a year before the funding was cut off and the investigation was closed and moved to a more convenient location. From everything I've read, it's been abandoned this whole time," Sam explained.

"Good. Let's kill it," Dean said with enthusiasm between bites.

The trio ate dinner quickly, and then formulated a plan for the morning to kill the wendigo. Dean and Sam were still sitting at the table drinking a few beers as Lexi started to clear the table.

"Hey, I can help," Sam offered.

"It's okay Sam," Lexi said.

"Lex, it's not 1950 anymore," he joked and grabbed the dish out of her hands to bring it to the sink. She found it slightly weird that Sam used Dean's old nickname for her, but brushed it off and gratefully accepted his help. The downside about the cabin they were staying in was that it didn't have a dishwasher, so they had to be done by hand. Lexi started to dry the dishes as Sam washed. Breaking the silence, Sam's phone went off. "It's Dad," he explained, and made eye contact with Dean.

"Well go take it," Dean encouraged, curious as to what their father had to say. As Sam walked out of the room to take the call, Dean automatically stood up and took his place at the sink. As the elder Winchester started washing the dishes, he occasionally made eye contact with Lexi.

"I didn't take you for the 'helping' type when it comes to normal apple-pie' things," she tried to joke around and bumped his hip playfully.

"Sweetheart, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," he replied and handed her a clean dish. She just laughed and continued drying.

Just as Dean and Lexi finished up, Sam returned to the kitchen. Dean was drying his hands on the dish towel, and Lexi was putting way the last plate.

"What did dad say?" Dean asked in an authoritative tone.

"He said we should be on the road by mid afternoon tomorrow. We're supposed to meet up with him in New York as soon as possible," Sam instructed with a dazed look on his face.

"What about the wendigo?" Lexi asked.

"We kill it in the morning and pack up," Dean said, leaving no room for argument.

"What if things don't go according to plan?" she asked once more.

"We take care of it. Dad gave us an order," Dean ended the conversation.

"Dean…" Sam interjected.

"Sam, no." Dean held his hand up, preventing Sam from protesting against anything. With that, he walked out of the room and left Sam and Lexi to themselves.

"What the hell?" she said.

"Dad's orders. Dean doesn't argue."

Later that night, the three of them were watching a movie on the small television provided in the cabin. Once it ended, she yawned and realized how tired she was. Since John was insisting they be in New York as soon as possible, she knew the brothers would wake her up early. Very early.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," she announced as she stood up.

"Dibs on the couch," Sam quickly spat out. There was only one queen sized bed in the cabin, and he wanted a decent spot to sleep. Dean's face fell as he looked at his brother.

"Bitch," Dean said and shook his head before finishing the last sips of his beer. Lexi laughed, said good night, and made her way to the small bedroom.

Quickly shedding her clothes, she dressed in her pajamas. While on the road with the boys, she decided that a tank top and shorts were much more appropriate than the underwear and bra she normally slept in. After brushing her teeth, she curled up in the bed and turned off the light. She was almost asleep until she heard a small creek. Startled, she turned to face the door and saw Dean standing in the doorway. "Dean?" she whispered in question.

"Hey. Sam took the only blanket. Is there any in here?"

"I don't know," she said, turning on the lamp once more. "Sam on the couch?"

"Yeah."

"Well you don't have to sleep on the floor Dean, I can take the chair or something," Lexi offered.

"No, it's fine. I should be the nice guy and let you have the bed," he said with a smile. Looking around, he saw a small blanked folded at the foot of the bed.

"Can I take this?"

"Here," she answered and moved over to give him room. "I promise I'll stay on my side." Seeing her smile, he froze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean, I'm sure." He hesitated, thinking back to their time together almost a year ago and the things they did.

"Okay," he whispered, moving closer to the bed. He shed his over shirt and untied his boots. She felt the bed dip down and the warmth of him next to her. Reaching over, she turned off the lamp again. He took a minute to get settled, and she slowly started drifting off.

Dean lay awake listening to her rhythmic breathing. It amazed him how intimate they once were, and now he was sleeping in the same bed with her fully clothed. She was extremely attractive, and it was killing him to keep his hands to himself. All he wanted was to touch her. Just feel her against him. He knew she was asleep, and he couldn't help but reach his arm over ever so carefully. To his surprise, she cuddled right against him. Her head found the crook of his neck, and he pulled her close. Her warm body was comforting. It was something that he didn't get often, except from the occasional one night stand. Lexi was not a one night stand however. They had multiple nights, and they were now hunting together. Instead of calming down and falling asleep, his heart was racing. Lexi continued to sleep, and she would occasionally twitch against him. At first he was scared that she was going to start having a nightmare, but she never did. It wasn't until two in the morning that he finally slipped into sleep.

* * *

Dean's phone starting beeping just after five thirty in the morning. His eyes sluggishly opened and he turned the annoying sound off. Looking down, he saw that Lexi was still cuddled against him. She looked so innocent in her sleep. He didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he had to. One thing he remembered about Lexi was that she was a heavy sleeper. Dead to the world, she was still breathing evenly.

"Lex," Dean said, nudging her until she started to slowly wake up.

"Hmm?" she said with her eyes still closed. Her legs started stretching and rubbed against him.

"Shit," he mumbled, knowing that his jeans were about to get tight.

"Dean?" she said, fully awake. Realizing she was snuggled so close against him and in his embrace, she jerked back. "Oh my god. I'm sorry. I promised I'd stay on my side of the bed," she quickly stammered out. Her face was turning a light shade of pink and Dean tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"'S okay sweetheart. It was my fault. Sorry," he said, not making eye contact. "Why don't you go get Sam up, huh?" he suggested, needing a minute or two before he could get up.

"Uhh…okay. You're not mad?"

"Lexi, why would I be mad? It's not like we haven't cuddled before. Don't worry about it. Go get Sam up, I'll be right behind you," he said.

An hour later, they were entering the park entrance. Packed and ready to go, they walked for over two hours until they found the abandoned 'pit'. Sam was right; it was literally a pit. Blocked off so the public couldn't access it, the trio hopped the fence. With some difficulty, Lexi made it over and landed very ungracefully. Dean caught her before her knees could buckle, and she quietly thanked him. Stalking closer to the pit, the held their guns up.

"It looks like a system of tunnels," Sam observed, pausing at the edge. There was a beat up ladder leading down into the hole where the tunnels could be accessed.

"You have the flares?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered, pulling out a couple from the backpack. He gave Dean and Lexi each one. Sighing, Lexi looked down and put her feet on the ladder. Looking up at the brothers, she smiled.

"Let's go," she said before descending the ladder. Sam and Dean soon followed, turning on their flashlights. Once they all three were in the first accessible tunnel, Sam shined his flashlight at Dean's face.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"I say we split up until we find the bastard," Lexi suggested.

"No. No splitting up," Dean commanded.

"What? Dean this will take hours to sort through! John told us to _hurry_, remember soldier boy?" Lexi snapped. To be honest, she was getting her period and her patience plummeted. Immediately, she slightly regretted what she said, but the hormones took over and her angry glare stayed on her face.

"Really Lex?" Dean said.

"Really. I say we split up," she said.

"She has a point Dean," Sam commented.

"Shut it Sam!" Dean huffed and looked down the dark tunnel. He saw Lexi standing there looking irritated. "Fine. But you go with one of us," he instructed.

"What?" she all but shrieked.

"You heard me," Dean blurted out. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's protectiveness, but knew that it was just part of who Dean was.

"Fine. _Sam,_ let's go," she sing-songed and started walking. Trying to look innocent, Sam shrugged his shoulders and followed her. Dean ran a hand through his hair and took the first turn he found.

* * *

Nearing forty-five minutes later, Sam and Lexi were still walking through the dark tunnels. They'd been keeping in contact with Dean through their cell phones, but none of them had any sign of the wendigo yet.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Lexi announced. She was holding her bladder, desperately hoping they found the ugly monster and killed it soon.

"Well…go. I'll turn around," Sam said, slightly embarrassed.

"What? I can't. I don't have any toilet paper," she argued. They were whispering, but she put her shock into her words.

"Who cares? You can change when we're done with this," Sam said, right behind her with the flashlight.

"Sam! I am on my period! It's not that easy," she claimed. At her words, the younger Winchester froze and felt extremely uncomfortable. "What? Did I embarrass you?" she teased, slightly entertained by his reaction.

"N-no. Just…no," he quickly recovered and they pressed on. She couldn't hold back hushed laughter as they continued walking.

"Let's just get this over with," she said. A few more minutes of silence passed until they heard a really loud bang.

"Dean," Sam whispered and pulled out his phone. Calling his brother, he had no answer. "Shit," he hissed. Lexi immediately walked faster, and tried to head in the direction of the noise. After frustratingly wrong turns, they finally found an opening that reeked of desiccating corpses. They saw Dean tied up by his arms unconscious.

"Dean!" Lexi said and ran to him. Sam had his knife out in an instant and cut his brother lose. Supporting Dean's weight, Lexi turned to see Sam with a lighter.

"Oh god," she muttered when she saw the wendigo staring them down. It was clearly pissed off that they took his food.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: SOOOO happy to hear that people are enjoying the story.  
**_

5

BED SHORTS

Dean had come to and Sam was holding the lit flare at the wendigo. It all happened so fast, the Lexi couldn't see the wendigo running around them. Dean soon lit his flare, and with two of them they were able to set the monster on fire. The corpse of the wendigo was on the dirt floor, still smoldering.

"Holy shit," Lexi muttered, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Sam huffed and leaned against the wall. It took them twenty minutes to find a tunnel that lead to an exit. Lexi was still waiting to go to the bathroom, and pretty anxious to get back to the cabin. Thank god the cabin was close to the park, but they still had to walk back to the entrance.

"What's your hurry?" Dean asked. He was still slightly weak form the blood that had been drained from him so he was moving slower.

"She has to pee," Sam answered for her.

"Then go. We'll look the other way. Unless you're afraid of poison ivy," Dean tried to joke. Lexi stopped walking, turned to face him, and crossed her arms.

"I can't," she deadpanned and pressed on. Dean held up his hands in defense and let out a low whistle.

"Rawr!" he teased.

"Dean! I swear to god I'll kick you in the throat you make one more snide comment on this walk! Shut it!" she snapped and Dean was truly frightened. She was scary, so he mimed zipping his lips and throwing away an imaginary key. With Lexi in the lead, they found the entrance to the park and she ran to the car. By the time Dean caught up, she was seething red in irritation. He tried to drive quickly down the road, and before he even put the car in park she ran out and busted through the cabin door.

"Let's pack up and hit the road," Dean said, getting out of the car and entering the cabin. Sam nodded and reluctantly set about packing their usual belongings once more. "Dad say what's in New York?"

"Nope. Just said to come right after the wendigo. It's nearing two, we better get going." Lexi interrupted their conversation, walking out into the main room with a relieved look on her face.

"Much better," she stated and smiled at the Winchesters.

"Get your stuff princess," Dean said with a sly smirk.

* * *

Within a half hour they were back on the road and heading east. As the Impala sped down the highway, Metallica sounded through the speakers. Dean's phone rang, and he quickly answered.

"Hello?"

_"Dean," _John said.

"We're on our way to New York. Took care of the wendigo," Dean informed him.

_"Good. There's an address I want you to write down."_ Dean motioned to Sam in the passenger seat for a pen and paper. _"884 144__th__ Street."_

"884 114th Street," Dean repeated so Sam could copy the address down. "Got it."

_"It's apartment number 5," _John said before hanging up the phone.

"Number five," Dean recited. Sam scribbled down the number and looked up at his brother.

"Why does he need help in New York? Dad never asks for our help unless it has to do with the demon that killed mom," Sam pondered.

"I don't know," Dean muttered. Lexi was sleeping in the backseat, missing the conversation. "We should stop and get some lunch quick. Gas station?"

"I guess," Sam sullenly agreed. He disliked the gas station food, because they never had anything that wasn't microwavable. Suddenly, the thought of the amazing dinner Lexi had made came to mind. His mouth watered at the idea of _real_ food.

* * *

They pulled off at the next available exit and Sam went inside to find something edible. Dean turned around to see Lexi still sprawled out in the back seat.

"Lexi," he called, shaking her knee.

"Hmm?" she said, not wanting to get up, but net very comfortable to begin with.

"Gas station lunch stop. You want anything?"

"Just get me whatever. Oh, and some Midol," she added. Dean's eyes just about bugged out of his face.

"You're serious," he stated completely baffled.

"Please Dean? I don't wanna get outta the car!" she whined. She truly felt like crap and didn't want to go into some dingy gas station. "Just grab me whatever you're eating and pick up a box of Midol. Please?" She was giving him tired puppy-dog eyes, and he inwardly cursed.

"Damn you woman," Dean mumbled before getting out of the classic car. "This is why we don't hunt with anyone else!" he whispered to himself as he walked towards the door. "So that's why she's so damn cranky," he pondered out loud as he entered the simple store. He saw Sam right away, analyzing the crappy gas station fruit and salads. Shaking his head, Dean went straight to the hot prepared food. He got himself a personal pizza, and got one for Lexi too. He hoped she liked pepperoni, because that was all they had. Then, he grabbed two sodas and moved towards the check out. Closing his eyes in frustration, he stopped walking and turned around to face the small shelf of medical things available. Clear as day, right next to the tampons, he saw a box of Midol.

Sam settled for the best looking pre-made salad and a protein shake. He was soon waiting at the counter for his brother, and couldn't help but scrunch his eyes in confusion when he saw Dean carrying a small purple box.

"You have a headache?" Sam asked, curious as to why he wouldn't have used the prescription strength pills they kept on hand.

"Something like that," Dean muttered and placed the food and box on the counter. It was then that Sam saw what kind of medication his brother was buying. "Lexi," Dean said before Sam could think of a smart ass remark. Unable to hold the laughter in, Sam grabbed his food and exited the gas station. Dean trailed behind, rolling his eyes. "Here," he said, sitting in the driver's seat and holding the box out for her. Lexi sat up and smiled at him.

"Thank god," she said and ripped open the box. Leaning forward, she saw a soda which she used to swallow the blue pills.

"You can just call me Dean, really," Dean said with a sigh as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Oh really, thanks for the clarification," she remarked with a smile. He handed her the other personal pizza and she began eating as they pulled away.

* * *

Lexi was feeling much better by the time they neared the motel they'd be staying in. As usual, it was pretty run down and had an unusual floral pattern on everything. Dean parked the car and went in the lobby to get them a room. As he stood at the counter checking in, he decided to get just one room with two queens. Hustling pool and credit card fraud wasn't easy, and he knew that Lexi didn't have much to contribute. He was okay with that, because the life of a hunter wasn't a paying job. They had to scrape by to survive. He figured that if Lexi was completely against sharing a bed with one of them, she could get her own room.

As they unloaded their bags for the night, Dean set his down on the bed closest to the door. Sam took the other, and Lexi bee lined for the shower. Nearing an hour later, she finally emerged.

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean snapped. He hadn't meant to, but he was tired and wanted to shower before bed.

"I didn't take that long!" she yelled. "Just go already!" she added before sitting at the small table to brush through her wet hair. Frozen in awe, he watched her brush through her locks and couldn't help but fantasize about certain things.

"Dean!" Sam interrupted him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Are you showering first or am I?" Sam asked for the third time, noticing that Dean was off in his own world.

"You can." Sam took his turn in the bathroom which left Dean and Lexi by themselves.

"You wanna go out to the bar we saw down the road?" she asked.

"No. We gotta move early in the morning. We're just here to rest. Dad needs us in New York, remember?" he said.

"What's stuck up your ass?" she said as she turned on the television.

"Nothing. No. Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just…stressed."

"Why?"

"Lex, I'm not one for touchy feely conversations."

"It doesn't have to be touchy feely, I just asked 'why'," she defended herself, moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"Whenever dad wants to meet up, it's usually something big. I guess it's just got me on edge," Dean admitted, resting his head against the headboard of the crappy bed. Lexi just nodded and switched the channel to some horror movie.

"I'm sure it's fine. John always means well, doesn't he?" she tried to comfort him without sounding too emotional.

"You don't know my dad like Sam and I do. He trained us like soldiers," he explained, looking at her. Even with wet hair and no makeup, she was stunning.

"I know him a little bit. He helped me out a few times, and sure he has his rough edges but was never mean or anything. Then again, the guy didn't raise me. I guess I've only spent a few weeks with him, tops."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon," he half laughed. Lexi moved to lie on her stomach to watch the old movie, and Dean couldn't help but stare. She was wearing bed shorts, and they left little to the imagination. Granted, he'd already seen and touched her ass, but the sight was perfect. The way it curved held his attention, and she occasionally kicked her foot in the air. She was driving him nuts and she didn't even know it! Sam cleared his throat, once again interrupting his train of thought before it got X-rated.

"Huh?"

"Shower. Bathing. Bathroom is open," Sam clarified and smirked down at his brother. It was pretty clear was Dean had been doing, and Sam just shook his head before settling in on the other bed. Lexi remained oblivious to the brothers' exchange and continued to watch the film. Sam turned on the air conditioning, and Lexi found herself wanting a blanked. She repositioned herself so she was under the covers, and kept watching the movie. It was an old Dracula movie, and quite entertaining. Sam was passed out in minutes, sprawled across his bed. Lexi soon fell asleep as well, and Dracula continued to murder on the small television screen.

Fifteen minutes passed and Dean exited the bathroom to find Lexi and Sam passed out on the two beds. An old horror movie was playing and he could hear Sam's faint snoring. Towel drying his hair, he pulled on a pair of boxers. Not bothering with a shirt or pants, he made sure all the salt lines were in place and that the door was locked before slipping into the bed. Lexi had moved to the middle of the bed, not leaving him much room. He was slightly pleased that she chose to pass out on his bed as opposed to Sam's. Gently picking her up, he moved her closer to the left side so he could be next to the window and the other night stand. Just like the night before, once he slipped into bed she instinctively curled against him in her sleep. He gratefully accepted it, and held her warm body close. Feeling her skin against his was extraordinary. It wasn't like lying in bed with random women he hooked up with from various towns. She was different. She felt right.

Outside, he heard a boom of thunder and saw a flash of lightning through the thin curtains. He loved thunderstorms; the rain put him to sleep. Lexi apparently didn't. As the storm raged on, she couldn't' stay still in her sleep. She kept moving around, and couldn't stop twitching or whimpering. He didn't take her for someone that was scared of a storm, so he figured that the noise was irritating her. Pulling her closer, he held her tight so she'd stop squirming. He wasn't going to get any sleep if she didn't stop moving around.

* * *

The next morning they hit the road again. None of them made a comment about Lexi and Dean cuddled together when they all woke up that morning. The only stops they made were for drive through fast food, much to Sam's dislike. They pressed on until they entered the great city of New York. Dean was getting extremely frustrated.

"There's not meant to be this many people this close together! It's not right!" he complained as a man on a bicycle was deathly close to the Impala swerving around traffic. It dawned on Lexi that the brothers didn't do very well in a city setting. Dean was getting mild road rage, and Sam was obviously irritated at the slow pace they were moving at. Lexi on the other hand was rather enjoying the city life. She entertained herself by 'people watching', and looked up in awe at the mile high skyscrapers.

Pulling up to the apartment building, they found a parking spot. It was a rundown apartment complex, and she stared up at the aged walls. As they walked through the hallway, they found apartment number five. Dean knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for it to open. It took a few minutes, but eventually John Winchester stood in the doorway looking at his two sons and Lexi.

"You're here," John breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So plans changed, and I ended up with this for the next chapter. It was fun to write! Please let me know if you have any cool ideas for the story or something that you would like to see more/less of. Review or pm me!**_

_**Please share your thoughts on this chapter!**_

6

BURLESQUE

"Vampire," John muttered to the three hunters around the table. Sam was leaning forward listening intently, while Dean was sipping on his beer. Lexi was paying attention, but occasionally stealing glances at Dean's beer. "Apparently he's quite the host for all kinds of evil. He's a regular stop for other vampires, demons, and shape shifters."

"A host? What is he throwing dinner parties?" Dean said exasperated and Lexi couldn't help but let out a small giggle. John turned his gaze on her and narrowed his eyes. Her small giggle was immediately stifled and she cleared her throat.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Lexi, you're a big part of this plan. It's not going to be easy, considering the amount of different supernatural creatures trafficking through this vamp's place. They won't recognize you like they will Sam, Dean, and myself. You're going to be a plant. Undercover," John started to explain, speaking slow and clear. Sam's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Undercover? You're sending Lexi undercover? Undercover where?" Sam asked.

"Well, the vampire actually owns a…place of business…" John started to explain. Dean sat up a little straighter and looked at his dad.

"Please tell me it's something fun. With alcohol. With girls," Dean fake pleaded.

"For once Dean, I think you'll like staking out the enemy. The vampire calls himself Vince. Owns a burlesque club called _Tantra's_." Sam and Dean's eyes bugged out of their heads, and Lexi froze. "So Sam, to answer your question, Lexi is the only one of us who can pull it off, that's why she's going. That and the fact that we'd be recognized way too easy if one of us tried to work there as a bartender or something. Sam and Dean, you're going to be the regular customers and I'm going to get on the inside to capture the piece of shit vamp."

"Whoa, wait a second! You want me to work undercover at a burlesque club? So you can capture some vampire? Why do you need to capture it? Can't you just kill him when he's walking out to his car or something?" Lexi started rambling.

"No. I need to capture the vampire. It has information about yellow eyes," John informed them. Sam and Dean both stiffened at the revealing news. Lexi couldn't form a response, because she didn't know what to say.

"What do I have to do," Lexi offered, finally finding her voice.

An hour later Sam walked through the door with a bag full of Chinese takeout. Setting it down on the table, he grabbed one of the boxes for himself. The four hunters sat in the small apartment and ate in silence. Lexi's first day on the job started the next morning, and she was in for a full day of training. Throughout the evening, Dean had started making snarky comments, causing a blush to rise up on her cheeks until John yelled at him. After their meal, Lexi stood up and yawned.

"Lex you can take the bed," John explained, knowing that she was the one who would need her rest the most.

"Uh, thanks. I don't take up much room, if anyone wants to share. That way only two of you have to sleep on the floor," she laughed as she walked towards the bathroom to change.

* * *

It was close to three in the morning when Lexi awoke from the bed dipping behind her. Turning over, she saw that Dean had slipped into bed with her and was lying on his side looking at her. Before she had time to question him, he whispered, "The floor is uncomfortable." He was grinning and she could see his green eyes through the moonlight. She just smiled in return and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Lexi arrived at the club and was immediately ushered into a practice session. Throughout the entire morning, she was holding back her hate at the vampire 'showing her the ropes'. John told her that most of the male staff were vampires. Having to put on a pretty face, she was inwardly cursing and screaming when the main trainer, Marcus, would touch her leg to correct her posture.

She had never been to a burlesque club, and was relieved to learn that she wouldn't have to sing. The girls only lip synced. She had over a week of regular training to learn the routines. The other girls were completely oblivious to the fact that they were working for vampires. She'd also found out that whenever an employee got fired, they were never heard from again even if they were friends with the other girls. Lexi told this to John and the boys who started thinking that the employees were a secondary food source when one of them misbehaved.

The outrageous costumes were starting to become more familiar to Lexi. Leotards, sparkling bras and panties, fake eyelashes and extravagant makeup, dangerously high heels, and pearl outfits were her uniform.

Each day she would come back to the apartment and tell the boys what she learned through her gossiping coworkers. She had started performing, but the Winchesters were waiting to strike at an upcoming event. Each month, Vince would do a 'big show' which included drink specials and lower cover costs with an amazing show.

During her training and fake employment, Lexi had met Vince twice. The first meeting was on her first day, and the second was to inform her that she would be performing at the end of the month show. Vince and Marcus had developed a fancy for Lexi, and Marcus told her that Vince would be watching her performance very closely at the show. Upon hearing that, she grew tense, wanting to behead the man who had come to be her trainer and coach. However, she knew that John's plan didn't include her beheading anyone during business hours.

Friday soon rolled around and John had reviewed the plan with them five times over again. While Lexi was performing, John would have the opportunity to pose as a backstage hand and inject Vince with dead man's blood. It was Lexi's responsibility to keep the crowd entertained, and security busy with customers. Dean and Sam were supposed to make sure that Lexi got out okay once John called them.

Dean and Sam were sitting at a table in the front row, each with a drink in their hands. Sam couldn't stop twitching, and kept bouncing his leg up and down.

"Will you quit it!?" Dean growled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Sorry," Sam muttered. Then a waitress dressed in a high skirt with her panties showing distracted Dean. Sam rolled his eyes and waited for the show to start, hoping that everything worked. A sexy voice sang through the sound system, "Oh Mister Gatsby," and then the lights dimmed once more. Even though they were on a job, Dean was already thoroughly enjoying himself. The curtain rose, revealing three girls in the shadows. Dean knew that one of them was Lexi, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat in anticipation.

* * *

John snuck through the back door, dressed in the staff uniform for stage hands. He was wearing glasses in a poor attempt to make himself unrecognizable. As he pretended to move a couple crates around, he saw girls walking by in crazy outfits and had to keep himself focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Sam and Dean were speechless with both jaws dropped as Lexi was revealed wearing a pearl bra with a matching skirt. Her hair was curled up and the décor was 1920's style behind the girls. She stood in the middle, and the music started playing. The girls started to dance seductively, and went along with the music.

There was nothing left to the imagination about Lexi after watching her dance on stage with two other girls. Halfway through the song, Lexi was on all fours crawling towards the front of the stage. Heading straight towards Sam and Dean, Sam's face was slightly red but also not able to look away. Dean on the other hand was shifting uncomfortably in his jeans, and when she made direct eye contact with him, he almost lost it. With wide emerald eyes, he watched Lexi continue the routine. Hoots and hollers could be heard, but Dean couldn't stop staring at her.

When the song ended, Dean's leg jerked and damn near tipped the table over. Sam shot him a questioning glance, but turned his attention back to the stage. Insane feelings of lust coursed through Dean's veins, and he was finding it hard to stay seated and not make a trip to the bathroom.

They didn't have more than three minutes until the next song started, which included a few more props that had been set up. He wondered if his dad was back there helping set things up in the small amount of time or if he was battling Vince.

The next song started and Sam was growing anxious to know how his dad was doing. There were a lot more girls on stage, and the lights seemed bigger and brighter than the previous routine. Sam had to give Lexi credit, she was amazing, and she was pulling it off. The girls were in different outfits for this song, sporting gold beads that formed straps to create a dress. Being see-through, Sam could see almost everything.

Dean was barely containing himself as twenty girls started dancing around and Lexi inched closer and closer to him. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, but knew that was a huge no-no. He wasn't sure if it was her acting her part or reality when she made eye contact with him, winked at him, or signaled for him to come closer with her pointer finger. When Sam smacked him in the arm he almost jumped out of his seat.

"Dad's in the clear," Sam informed him. The brothers waited until the song was over before getting up to go backstage. Sam stood outside the curtain entrance, while Dean snuck backstage. Spotting Lexi backstage next to a bunch of girls who were changing, Dean darted over to her.

"Let's go," he whispered in her ear. When he grabbed her arm, she was initially startled until she realized it was Dean. She was still in her outfit, and reached out to grab her duffel. "No time, we need to go," Dean instructed, pulling her outside the building. She was freezing in the skimpy beaded outfit as they waited for Sam to pull the car around. "Damnit where is he? They're gonna find out," Dean said. Truth be told, he was trying not to look at Lexi and get _excited_ in front of her. He saw her shivering and quickly shed his leather jacket to drape it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she muttered, looking around for Sam. A minute later the familiar rumble of the Impala could be heard, and the couple quickly got in. In their hurry, Dean and Lexi both tried to hop in the front seat. The end result was Lexi's head going right into Sam's neck while he was trying to drive, and her bottom half resting in Dean's lap. "Sorry!" she said, trying her best to sit up. With not a lot of room, she was only able to move her head out of Sam's way, and Dean was stuck being a seat for her.

"Well we've never had three people in the front seat before," Sam awkwardly said. Lexi nervously laughed and tried to stay still but it wasn't easy with the position she was in, especially with Sam taking a bunch of turns.

"Where are we going?" Lexi asked, shifting her weight once more. She heard Dean groan, and figured that she was probably causing him pain from her weight.

"Sorry if I'm heavy," she added.

"Oh you're not heavy at all sweetheart, it's you moving that's causing some…difficulties," he explained and rolled his eyes dramatically when she shifted once more during his explanation. Sam started laughing, knowing exactly what Dean was talking about while Lexi remained oblivious.

"A house upstate," Sam offered.

"Upstate? We are not riding for multiple hours like this. Pull over somewhere so we can re-situate," Lexi demanded. Her head was crammed against the roof, and she wasn't going to last long like that.


	7. Chapter 7

7

HUSTLIN'

Sam found a parking spot a few blocks away where they stopped. Sam took his usual spot in the passenger seat, while Dean sat behind the wheel. Lexi climbed into the backseat, really wanting to change out of her outfit.

"When can we stop so I can change?"

"Once we get out of the city we'll actually stop for food and you can change. I don't think the side of the road is the best place," Dean said, noticing that she was still wearing _his_ jacket.

"It will only take us a couple hours to get to the house," Sam offered. Lexi grumbled and they drove in silence for fort-five minutes until they saw a small bar outside of the city that they stopped at. Dean got out of the car and opened the trunk where Lexi's things were, and grabbed her clothing duffel.

"I'll go in with you," Dean suggested, holding her duffel. She nodded and exited the car to follow him inside. Sam stayed in the car, texting his dad about their progress. As Dean and Lexi entered the small bar, the smell of cigarettes and beer hit them like a wave.

Dean was walking behind Lexi, looking for the bathroom. A younger man, probably in his mid twenties, set his beer down to whistle at Lexi and wag his eyebrows. A few other men made calls at her and one guy stood up about to approach her before Dean shot him a death glare and shook his head. "Not gonna happen boys!" Dean called to the all male population of the bar. Lexi felt Dean's hand on her lower back as he guided her to the back of the bar where the restroom sign was painted on the wall.

"I'll wait right here," he said as she entered the dingy bathroom and he guarded the door. It didn't take her long to change into regular clothes, and she was soon opening the door to see Dean right outside patiently waiting. "For the record, you were pretty hot on stage. I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off," Dean teased her, winking.

"Well Winchester, there's a lot you don't know about me. And…thanks," she said lamely. He chuckled and put his hand on the small of her back once more to guide her out of the bar. On their way back through, no man made any cat calls.

* * *

Once back in the Impala, they set off to the address John had given Sam. Lexi watched as the cityscape faded to beautiful, northern scenery. Eventually they reached a small neighborhood that had multiple for sale and foreclosure signs up. "Is this some abandoned house or what?" Dean asked as the Impala purred along the street.

"No, it's one of dad's friend's apparently. Keeps it up here for situations like this," Sam said while reading through his phone. The older brother just grunted in response. Once they found the correct house number, they pulled into the driveway right next to John's truck. Knocking on the front door, John opened it up and let them in.

"You did good Lexi," John praised and gave her a small smile. It soon disappeared when he turned to face a closed, brown door. "Come on," he commanded and they followed him. The door led to the basement, which was unfinished with cement walls. Staked to a table was Vince the vampire. There were several syringes lying on a nearby table, along with knives and a big machete. He was awake, but still really groggy.

"Got him. Hasn't given up any information yet, but the night is young," John explained. "You guys can stay the night, but then I have another hunt for you," he added. Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me? You drag us all the way here and want us to leave tomorrow on a case you found us? First of since when are you assigning us cases, and second why are you trying to send us away?"

"Sam," John sighed. "Not now okay? I need to finish yellow eyes myself. It's not your guys' fight. Especially not Lexi's. And yes, I have assigned you a case, so stop complaining and just accept things for once son," John finished.

"I'm not gonna accept anything!" Sam shouted, and Lexi followed suit.

"Especially not mine?! Who do you think you are John Winchester? Huh? I just shook my ass in front of a bunch of people playing _stripper_ so you could capture some vampire! Now you want me to go? You want to send us away to do horseshit cases while you deal with the real stuff?" Lexi exploded. All the pent up rage she had acquired from working at the burlesque club and dealing with the vampires finally got to her. Dean saw the argument escalating and stepped in to intervene, but was cut off by John. Slamming Lexi into the cement wall, John had her pinned.

"You listen to me. I give you an order, you follow it. I don't care if you're not my kid, your daddy saw to it that I looked after you over the years and that's what I'm doing," John growled. Sam gawked and started yelling at his dad again. Dean's temper hit and he pushed Sam out of the way to reach his father and Lexi.

"Enough!" Dean yelled in his most authoritative voice. John looked at his eldest son and cocked his head to the side. "Let her go," Dean defended Lexi, and reached out to grab her arm and pull her away from his father. "Dad gave an order, we follow it. End of story. We leave tomorrow morning. Sammy go get the bags," Dean commanded and walked with Lexi back upstairs, leaving John speechless in the basement.

* * *

In all the time she'd known John, he'd never shown any rage towards her. To say she was startled was an understatement. Sam and Dean were raised by John, and especially Dean knew and experienced his father's bits of rage. Dean sat her down on the couch, and saw as she looked at him in shock. Without a word, Sam came back in the house and set their duffels on the floor.

John stayed in the basement for hours, and screaming could be heard every now and then. Occasionally Sam would go check on him, leaving Dean and Lexi alone. She remained quiet, and when she grew tired she leaned into Dean. Eventually, Dean was sitting with his back to the arm of the couch and Lexi lying on him.

The next morning Lexi woke up first. Shifting her weight, she felt a warm body behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she relaxed at the sight of Dean. He was peacefully sleeping, and his breathing was even. She snuggled in closer to his warmth, because the house was freezing and she wasn't wearing a sweatshirt. At her movement, he put his arms around her in his sleep. The feeling was nice, and her anger from the night before was all gone.

Someone else was up, because she could hear movement and heavy boots hitting the wooden floor. Dean twitched and woke up from the noise. Sighing and rubbing his eyes, he looked down to see Lexi wrapped in one of his arms. He moved slowly, sitting up straighter.  
"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded. "We should get moving," he added and they slowly stood up.

"Here," John said, walking into the living room where Dean and Lexi were standing. She was stretching, and he was putting his boots back on. John set a manila folder down on the small table and looked at Dean with a small nod.

"This the case?" Dean asked and received a grunt confirmation from John.

"Where's Sam?" Lexi asked, and Dean shot her a look.

"Kitchen." Sam appeared in a few minutes and they were once again on their way. John didn't say anything when they left. He didn't wave, and he didn't make eye contact with Lexi.

* * *

In the car Sam was looking over the folder of information about the case. John had given them a vengeful spirit. They started heading south, to Alabama. "So it looks like it's an old house outside of town that's abandoned. The reason nobody will purchase it is because of some local legend that says the place is haunted. Apparently back when slavery was legal, the owner of this house had an outrageous number of slaves. Dad pulled up some history here that says Mr. Wheyburn was known for treating his slaves with extra cruelty," Sam started to read through his father's notes.

"Racist bastard," Lexi chimed.

"Yeah. Well I guess one of the slaves snuck off and practiced some sort of voodoo, cursing the master to never be put to rest. Since then, he's been hurting anyone who comes on the property."

"So just your typical salt and burn the bones then?" Dean thought out loud, taking an exit. Sam nodded, and closed the file. It seemed pretty simple, and after posing as a burlesque girl and dealing with John Winchester's wrath, she was perfectly fine with 'simple'.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked a few hours later when Dean was pulling off the highway.

"It's dinner time. I'm hungry, and I really need a beer. We can get a motel here and we'll get to Alabama tomorrow," Dean explained.

"I like that idea," Lexi mumbled from the backseat. Riding in a car all day wore you out. Sam realized he didn't have much of a choice, and went along with it. They pulled into the parking lot of a place called _Crazy Eight_.

"How about a little pool after dinner, eh?" Dean elbowed Sam in the side.

"Sure." They seated themselves and ordered some food. Sam had a beer in front of him, just like Dean, and Lexi got herself a martini. When his burger arrived, Dean dug in and let his food digest before playing pool with Sam. They needed more cash.

Lexi watched Sam and Dean move towards the pool tables as she sipped her drink. She was thankful to be in regular clothes again, her tank top and jeans was much more preferable to the crazy burlesque outfits. Since the brothers were getting cash, she figured she could do her part and at least play some poker. Spotting a secluded table towards the back of the bar, she approached the two men playing.

"Care if I join?" she asked in her most innocent voice, and pushed her blonde locks behind her ear nervously. The two men stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"Sure. Got cash?" the shorter one asked.

"Of course," she said, holding out some money. Taking the third seat, she mentally prepared herself to hustle the two idiots in front of her. Lowering her tank top slightly, she leaned forward and grabbed her hand of cards.

Sam and Dean were playing their usual routine, and everything was working. Looking across the bar at the booth, he didn't see Lexi. Scanning the rest of the bar while Sam shot, he found her in the corner with two men. Narrowing his eyes, he was about to abandon the pool game until he saw her throw down a hand of cards and clap her hands. Once he realized that she was hustling poker, he laughed to himself and returned to the game.

Whenever it wasn't his shot, he was keeping an eye on her in the corner. Right as their game ended, Sam and Dean moved to the bar to get another drink. Sam was smiling as he counted their winnings, and Dean was drained the last of his beer. A loud bang was heard and Dean's eyes immediately darted to the corner where Lexi was. Sure enough the two men didn't like the idea of a girl beating them in pool. Lexi was quickly pocketing the cash when the taller man pushed her against the wall and started arguing with her. Dropping his beer bottle, Dean hurried over to her and shoved the other guy back.

"Hey! Easy! Winning is winning! Back off!" Dean grunted, thoroughly mad. He knew that if he started a bar fight that Sam would be pissed, so he tried to diffuse the situation and get them out of there.

"Keep your bitch on a leash!" the shorter one spat at Dean. _That_ was it. Dean's temper flew, as always, along with a right hook to the idiot who made the comment. As expected, Sam screamed Dean's name and ran over to him and Lexi. The younger Winchester ushered Dean and Lexi out the door and straight to the car.

"Really Dean?" Sam yelled once they were in the car.

"You didn't hear what he said," Dean tried to defend himself.

"I didn't need your help Dean!" Lexi shouted, glaring daggers at the front seat.

"It doesn't matter what he said! Lexi what the hell were you doing?" Sam joined in again.

"You didn't need my help? Bullshit!" Dean argued. The three of them continued to yell until they reached a nearby motel that looked decent. Dean and Lexi were still fighting when they pulled into the motel parking lot. Sam went into the lobby to grab them a room and came back to the car to grab the duffels. Throwing Dean's duffel in his face, Sam turned and opened their room door. As the three of them walked in, Dean turned to glare at Sam.

"Oh, only two queens. _Lexi_ can take the floor, since she thinks she's one of the guys that can hustle poker," Dean snapped.

"You sexist bastard!" she screamed back.

"You guys! I really don't want to get kicked outta here! So just shut up! You two end up together every night anyways, so deal with it!" Sam shouted before going into the bathroom to shower.

Lexi and Dean were left standing alone in the small motel room, both of them clearly still irritated.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Apologies for the delayed update. Enjoy!**_

8

VOODOO

As Sam exited the bathroom after his shower, Lexi and Dean shared a quick glance. Lexi bolted to the bathroom with Dean chasing her in a battle for the shower. She was quicker, slamming the door in his face and laughing.

"Damn!" Dean cursed, looking at his smiling younger brother across the room. "What are you laughing at?" he snapped at Sam.

"She left her bag," Sam chuckled out, pointing to Lexi's duffel on the floor. Dean's frown turned into a Cheshire cat grin.

* * *

Lexi stood in the shower, letting the hot water relax her muscles. She was tired, and ready to go to bed. The only thought running through her mind was how the sleeping situation was going to work out. She knew Sam was right, her and Dean somehow were ending up together in their sleep each night. She knew it wasn't a great idea, getting close to either of the Winchester boys. They all knew from personal experience that getting close to people was dangerous, because there was the constant threat of losing them in the hunting business. Shaking the thoughts away, she focused on finishing up her shower.

After her shower, she exited the bathroom and realized that there were no towels. Looking around the small bathroom, she saw that her duffel wasn't in there either.

"Oh god," she whispered to herself. Dean must have heard the water turn off because she heard his booming laughter from the other side of the door.

"Forget something Lexi?" Dean said.

"Seriously?!" she yelled through the bathroom. Knowing Dean, he was probably holding her duffel bag in his hands with an evil smile.

"I'll make a deal with you sweetheart. You admit that running off on your own to hustle poker was a stupid idea, and I'll give you your duffel bag."

"Or what?" she countered.

"Or you're just gonna have to come get it yourself!" he teased. Sam was sitting on the bed with a disbelieving smirk on his face.

Dean stood leaning against the wall near the bathroom door with a knowing smile. After he told Lexi his deal, she remained quiet. He figured that she was probably looking around for some sort of towel to cover up and grab her duffel bag. He held the worn, black bag in his left hand, wondering what she was going to do.

"Just admit it Lex, that's it. I won't even make you sleep on the floor," Dean teased once more through the door. To both Winchester's surprise, the bathroom door opened. A stark naked Lexi waltzed over to Dean with a confident smile. Her tanned skin was still wet from her shower, and her hair was dripping onto the motel carpet. Dean tried to say something, but a short grunt was all that came out. Leaning forward, Lexi grabbed her duffel from his grasp.

"You really think I'd admit defeat? It's nothing you haven't seen before," she whispered and turned to walk back to the bathroom. Dean couldn't help himself from staring. Even though she was only visible for a mere twenty seconds, it was more than enough for Dean to memorize every inch he saw. Once the door slammed shut, Dean turned to face his younger brother with wide eyes. Sam was as red as a tomato, and his jaw was dropped.

"Did she just…" Sam stuttered.

"Yeah," Dean helped him out.

Later that night Lexi was up researching more about Mr. Wheyburn on Sam's lap top. The youngest Winchester had long since fell asleep, and Dean was just finishing up in the bathroom. He trudged towards the vacant bed and slid under the covers. Her fingers tapped away at the keys, and she looked like she was deep in concentration.

"It's late Lex, we'll go through more research tomorrow," Dean said quietly. Her head snapped up at his words. They hadn't spoken since her naked runway gig, and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah. Okay," she said, standing up and shutting the lap top. She stood in front of the bed, wondering if Dean was really going to make her sleep on the floor, or if she was going to have to sleep with Sam.

"Come on," he said with an eye roll and smirk as he pulled the covers back. She smiled and hopped into bed, staying on her side. The events of the past could days were wearing down on her, and she gratefully welcomed sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up around six to go for a run. He knew Dean would sleep in as long as he could, and Lexi looked sound asleep. Just as he'd expected, they were huddled close together on the bed. Early morning was the best time for him to run. He laced his shoes and started down the road. Eventually he made it towards Main Street and circled around the small southern town. Eventually, he ended up back at the small motel to find Dean and Lexi awake.

"You stink, go shower," Dean greeted Sam. Scoffing, Sam shook his head and headed towards the shower to get cleaned up. Over the years Sam had developed the ability to shower in literally five minutes. When he emerged from the steaming bathroom, Dean and Lexi had packed a weapons bag and were both dressed and ready.

"We heading out to Mr. Wheyburn's property?" Sam asked.

"No. Lexi and I are heading out to the old house. You, my faithful brother, are going to the cemetery to salt and burn the bones," Dean explained.

"Why are you two going to the house in the first place?"

"Well while you were out running, I checked the local news website which said three more teenagers went missing last night. They were last seen at the gas station that's only a mile away from Wheyburn's property. It's matching up with the other disappearances over the years, and our guess is the kids went into the house on a dare," Lexi started to explain.

"So we're goin' to find the young, dumb teenagers while you salt and burn," Dean concluded, swinging the duffel bag over his shoulder. "Come on Sammy! We still have half a day's drive until we get to Alabama."

It was just past dinnertime when the three hunters pulled into town, getting a close look at the southern, Alabama town. Lexi stared out the window, trying to imagine how different things must have looked when Mr. Wheyburn was still alive during the slave days. It was odd thinking that there were no cars or cell phones, and she was suddenly thankful for the technology she'd come to associate with everyday life. Being a hunter a hundred years ago would have been horribly inconvenient.

"Right here," she heard Sam's voice ring from the front seat. They soon parked outside the only hotel available. It was much nicer than the trashy motels they were used to, but Lexi was grateful for the change of scenery. _The Windmill Inn_ was a tall building that looked relatively new. Sam had booked them one room as usual, and they loaded their things into the elevator. She couldn't remember the last time she stayed in a hotel with an elevator.

"How much was this place for the night?" she asked Sam.

"Two hundred fifty," Sam muttered. Dean's eyes bugged out and he smiled.

"Well we may as well enjoy our stay then? Let's make quick of the vengeful, racist spirit and check out the hot tub, eh?" Dean wagged his eyebrows and Sam rolled his eyes.

"How about we just try to stay alive and make it through the night," Sam concluded as the elevator opened and the trio stepped out. Their room was much more spacious than the other motel rooms they stayed in. The two beds had a _clean_ bedspread with regular, normal colored walls. Lexi explored the bathroom and came back out with an ear to ear grin on her face.

"You guys! Look at this bathroom! It's so clean! And there's like…an overload of towels!" she squealed and returned to the bathroom. Dean smiled at the mention of towels and her little stunt at their last motel.

"Okay guys, let's focus. I'll drop you guys off at the abandoned house, and go burn the bones. Keep your cell phones on. See if the kids are there, and get 'em out," Sam instructed. Dean put a new clip into his gun and looked up at Sam.

"What if they're not there? The kids," Dean asked just as Lexi came out of the bathroom.

"Then it's not related to our case," Lexi answered. "Unfortunately, I'm almost positive those three teens are in there," she muttered and looked down at her feet. Within minutes, they were back in the Impala and headed towards the edge of town.

As they drove down the narrow gravel driveway that was overgrown with vegetation, Lexi's heart started pounding in her chest. The adrenaline began racing through her veins like it did before every hunt. Strangely enough, her heart was pounding a lot harder when she was stuck up on stage at the burlesque club. Hunting ghosts was more familiar. The Impala went over the few dips in the driveway, and soon came to a halt. Looking out the window, she could see the eeriness of the old brink house mocking her. With the sun beginning to set, scary shadows were developing to the left of the abandoned home.

"Ready?" Dean whispered in her ear. She turned to face him, their lips dangerously close.

"Always," she whispered back, wondering if the oldest Winchester was about to kiss her or not. She remembered scenes of their time together how long ago, and it sent an electric current through her body.

"Keep your phone on Dean," Sam called, snapping the two out of their 'almost moment'.

"Yeah, let's make this quick," Dean's voice boomed. He began walking towards the house while the Impala's engine could be heard driving down the road. The cemetery was only ten minutes away, so Sam wasn't too far. Dean signaled for Lexi to walk right behind him. Dean had his flashlight on, due to the limited sunlight left that shined through holes in the structure.

Inside the once probably beautiful house, there was now spray painted graffiti littering the walls. Antique furniture was scattered and broken in each room. Their footsteps were near silent as they progressed through the hallway. After a few minutes of tense breathing, they entered a large room. There was a pink sweatshirt lying on the ground, and Lexi automatically knew her suspicions of the teenagers association with Wheyburn's spirit were true.

"Dean," she whispered, gesturing towards the sweatshirt. He nodded in response and continued towards a door that was a few feet away from the sweatshirt. Turning the old handle as quietly as possible, he yanked the door open only to be greeted by terrified gasps and one cry. Huddled together on the floor of a small linen closet were the three teenagers. One of them had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked no older than fourteen. The other two teenagers were a boy and a girl. They looked a few years older than the brown haired girl. With red hair and blue eyes, the second girl was crying as she stared up at Dean and Lexi. The boy look just as scared and he was sporting a grey t-shirt that had obvious blood stains all over it.

"It's okay, we're going to help you," Lexi whispered, reaching her hand for one of the kids. The youngest girl with the brown hair accepted Lexi's hand gratefully and huddled to her side. "What are your names?" Lexi added.

"Abby," she small girl cuddled to her side answered.

"I'm Rob, this is Lilly," the boy said in a very timid voice.

"Lex, take them outside," Dean ordered, aiming his gun in the other direction.

"He won't let us leave! He's here, he's coming," the red-head, Lilly, commented in a frightened frenzy.

"Get them out of here!" Dean hissed and Lexi started walking them out the front door when a noise was heard from a different room. "Wait," Dean said again, holding his hand in the air to stop Lexi. The noise was heard again, like there were more people in the house. "Was there anyone else with you?" Dean asked Lilly with a stern tone.

"N-no. T-there…it…just us," Lilly responded. Before Dean had a moment to formulate a new plan, Mr. Wheyburn's spirit blasted through the wall and lunged at the group of people with a whip-like weapon.

"What the hell is that?" Dean shouted, ducking at the right moment and shoving Lexi with the kids in the other direction.

"I don't know, but it hurts!" Rob shouted at Dean, gesturing to his dried blood stains.

Sam continued digging, and wiped more sweat from his forehead. Contrary to popular belief, grave digging was extremely tedious. His back was hurting, and he wanted water. Shoveling more dirt, he exhaled in frustration. It was taking forever to reach the coffin, and he hoped Dean and Lexi were doing alright. Finally he hit wood. Upon opening the casket, he showed his flashlight on the bones. Looking down at the remains of the slave owner, he paused. Surrounding the bones were over thirty charms and symbols. "Voodoo," he whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters. Please let me know your thoughts/comments/etc... **_

_**As always, if you ever see a spelling error or something let me know please! **_

_**On youtube I was watching various videos and saw a "supernatural best music scenes" or something like that. I completely forgot about Death's entrance to Chicago with the cool car etc... It's definitely worth re-watching :)**_

_**Disclaimer: This chapter and all other works posted are not mine and belong to their respective owners. **_

9

FRANKENSTEIN

"Bobby, there's like thirty different symbols and these weird charms or amulet things, how am I supposed to explain all of them?!" Sam said in a panic. He was sitting with bones in a coffin staring at all the different charms and amulets.

_"Well describe a couple of them to me, we gotta start somewhere. We're just checkin' for the really bad ones so you don't end up dead burnin' this bastard!"_ Bobby Singer's voice rang through the other end of the phone.

* * *

"Run!" Dean shouted and the five of them ran out of the room and down the hallway to what looked like a study. Wheyburn was screaming down the hallway as he chased after them. "Damn it Sam!" Dean cursed and looked at Lexi with a nervous glance. Lexi stepped forward and fired salt rounds next to Dean at Wheyburn. Abby's cries could be heard from behind them, and Lexi feared that Sam wouldn't burn the bones in time.

"What the hell is he doing that's taking so long?" Lexi shouted over the loud noise of Wheyburn smashing things on his way towards them, and the fire of their guns. Dean turned to look at her with a sullen expression, and it almost resembled regret. Wheyburn approached them and grabbed Lexi by the throat.

"No!" Dean shouted, shooting the spirit once more. The salt rounds were only annoying it, and hopefully buying them time until Sam could burn the bones. Lexi's body fell to the floor, and Wheyburn quickly reappeared in front of Dean. With one hand, Wheyburn sent Dean's body soaring across the small room. He hit the wall next to the fireplace. Lexi heard Dean's cry of agony before she saw him on the ground bleeding.

"Dean!" she shouted in return and began to advance on the spirit when it suddenly caught fire and disappeared.

* * *

"That was way too close," Sam spat into the phone. He quickly said his goodbye to Bobby and got in the Impala. He called Dean's cell phone on his way back to the Wheyburn property. When his older brother failed to pick up after three times, he called Lexi's phone. She didn't answer either, and he was almost to the property with worry dripping off of him. He slammed down on the accelerator, speeding down the country road until he saw the familiar abandoned driveway.

He sprinted to the old door and ripped it open. "Dean! Lexi!" he shouted, praying that he'd receive a response.

"In here," Lexi yelled back. Sam followed her voice, taking note of all the broken furniture and destruction around him. As he walked into a room towards the back of the house, he saw a sight he'd never wanted to be a reality. Dean lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"No," Sam said, rushing to his brother's side.

"He's alive, but he needs a hospital," Lexi concluded, holding onto Dean's hand. The three teenagers behind her were frozen in shock.

"Let's go," Sam urged, not wanting to waste another second. He knelt down and picked up his brother, wincing at the scream of pain that came from Dean.

* * *

An hour later they were sitting in the waiting room of Hikkon Memorial Hospital. Lexi was seated right next to Sam in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Sam's knee was bouncing from his nerves, and Lexi's fingers tapped on the wooden armrest.

"What is taking so long?" Sam asked, irritated. Lexi put a comforting hand on his shoulder and tried to be supportive. Truth be told, she was terrified that Dean wasn't going to make it. He was in surgery, and had to have a fire poker fragment removed from his side. Another half hour passed until a nurse in green scrubs finally came out of a set of double doors.

"Winchester?" she called, looking around the waiting room at the few people.

"Here," Sam said, rising to his feet in an instant. Lexi stood as well, but hung back so Sam could speak to the nurse.

"Your brother is stable. You can see him now," the nurse said, gesturing for Sam to follow her. Sam turned back and reached for Lexi. He towed her along to the room the nurse led them to. Once they opened the door, they saw Dean in a hospital bed. His normally tanned skin was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Lexi assumed that the lack of color was due to the blood loss. He was currently having an infusion, and a nurse was fiddling with the IV pump. She quickly left when she saw Sam and Lexi enter the room.

"Dean," Lexi said with heartbreak in her voice. Sam slowly stumbled to one side of the bed and pulled up a chair.

"Shit," Sam mumbled and continued to stare at his brother. At their words, Dean's eyes opened and he tried to clear his throat.

"Hey," he whispered in a raspy tone, looking at Sam and Lexi. Standing next to Sam, Lexi gave a sad wave and let out a sigh of relief.

"You're okay?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll live," he answered with a forced smile.

"Dude, you look like shit," Sam added, trying to appreciate the fact that his brother was still alive.

Dean was awake, watching the television that was mounted on the wall of his small room. Lexi had gone to get coffee for her and Sam, leaving the brothers alone. Sam was still in the chair at Dean's side, watching his brother flip through the channels mindlessly. Being the middle of the night, there wasn't much on besides old movies or infomercials. Dean still had the dark circles under his eyes, and wasn't talking much. It then dawned on Sam that he almost lost his brother.

"Dean," Sam started, gaining his brother's attention. "You almost died. You had a freaking fire poker stuck in your side."

"I know, it's gonna make a pretty sick scar," Dean commented.

"I'm serious Dean."

"What do you want me to say Sam? I'm so happy I'm alive and want nothing more than to ride off into the sunset with you and Lexi and live happily ever after?" The sarcasm was evident in Dean's statement.

"No. I'm trying to say that…I guess I didn't realize how serious it was. You're my big brother, and you've always been there. I guess I've developed this idea that you're invincible," Sam started.

"Can you _not _turn this into a chick flick moment?" Dean pleaded but Sam kept going.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry if I don't take things as serious as you do sometimes. Especially with dad and stuff…I don't know what I would do without my brother. And I don't think Lexi would know what to do either. She's kind of part of the gang now," Sam tried to smile at the end.

"Sam," Dean held up his hand. "You don't need to apologize. Just…leave it, okay? We're all alright, and life will go on," he concluded and gave a weak smile. Sam could tell that Dean was tired, and decided to just let it go and nod his head in agreement.

"Here ya go," Lexi strode back into the room and gave Sam a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go call dad back and update him," Sam announced and left the room.

"Hey," Lexi said, setting her coffee down on the table and taking Sam's vacant seat. "I think Sam wants to take off and head back to the hotel soon," she added.

"Wow, you're gonna leave me here all by myself?" Dean joked, trying his hardest to not laugh. It caused him to go into a coughing fit and Lexi handed him his water. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," she chuckled. "I can stay if you want…I mean it's more fun making fun of old horror movies together than by yourself," she lamely offered, glancing at the television. Her heart started pounding once more, wondering if she was about to make an ass of herself or gain an invitation. Dean looked up into her deep, ocean blue eyes with his emerald ones.

"You're absolutely right. How can I possibly watch these movies without a partner in crime to criticize them with?" he said in his teasing tone. She froze, and looked at him with an inquisitive gaze. Sam chose that moment to re-enter Dean's room and clear his throat.

"I'm thinkin' about headin' back to the hotel room. Doctor says you'll be released sometime in the next few days," Sam commented.

"Next few days?!" Dean said exasperated.

"Dean you were a shish kabob a few hours ago. It's not a simple overnight stay," Lexi tried to calm him down. Dean opened his mouth to protest but Sam spoke first.

"Lexi are you ready?"

"No. She's staying here," Dean insisted. Sam looked down at his brother in confusion.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Lexi offered to stay, and I want her to," Dean said annoyed and avoided eye contact with Sam. Giving the two of them a knowing smile, Sam shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then. Lex, call if he scares you away and you need a ride back to the hotel."

"Really Sammy?!" Dean called as Sam left the room. The lights were dim in the small hospital room, and an old Frankenstein movie was on the small television screen. Lexi was sitting awkwardly in the chair, wondering if she was supposed to say something or not. A few minutes of silence passed before Dean looked over at her and coughed.

"Lex I'm not gonna bite, I swear," he teased her again and moved the blankets out of the way. "Come on," he urged her. Hesitantly, she looked at the open spot on the bed next to Dean. Giving in to the urge, she walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in. It was a tight fit, so she snuggled against his side. She accidentally moved her hand over his side wound, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry!" she whispered. He laughed and pulled her closer once she moved her hand.

"It's okay," he answered. She rested her hand on his stomach while her head curled into his chest with his arm around her. Using his free hand, he turned up the volume a bit and looked down at Lexi. "Thanks," he said.

"For what?" she lifted her head a bit.

"For staying," he admitted. With a pale complexion and tired eyes he looked so innocent and vulnerable.

"Dean, it's okay to not want to be alone," she whispered back to him. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well thank you," he said. Staring down at her, he couldn't help himself any longer. He leaned in to close distance between them. Dean's lips met Lexi's in a gentle kiss. His free hand went around cupping her face as he deepened the kiss. Their moment was broken when Lexi jumped at the screaming woman on the television. Dean let out a small snicker and kissed her forehead. She snuggled back into his side and smiled to herself. _'I just kissed Dean Winchester,'_ she thought to herself. It was a familiar feeling, bringing her back to their time together after she killed her father's demon. A moment later her train of thought was broken when Dean started making fun of the movie on TV, and she joined in. They fell asleep like that in his hospital bed, and Lexi was bubbling with excitement inside.

* * *

Dean felt like a few bricks fell from the giant wall he'd built within himself, hiding his hopes and dreams of a normal life. He lay awake in the small bed holding Lexi, and was unsure why he was awake. He only slept a few hours, while she was still out like a light. Sighing, he didn't want the moment to end, but knew that he needed to get out of the damn hospital. Thinking about the near future, he hoped that their kiss wasn't a onetime thing. He wanted more. Gently shaking her awake, he saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Lex, wake up."

"What is it? Something wrong?" she asked, rubbing her left eye.

"Yeah. I need you to help me escape," he said seriously. Lexi's eyes widened and she smirked up at him.


	10. Chapter 10

10

BABE

Sam heard a knock at the door and to his surprise found Lexi supporting Dean in the hallway. Quickly ushering them inside, Sam noticed that Dean was wearing a zip up sweatshirt and an old pair of jeans.

"What the hell are you doing here? I was about to go see you," Sam exclaimed, fully confused and frustrated.

"I hate hospitals," Dean muttered as Lexi helped him into the big chair in the room near the television.

"What are you wearing?"

"Lexi stole me some clothes from across the hall. I wasn't wearin' no dress here," Dean explained as he turned on the TV.

"You helped him break out of the hospital?!"

"I'd do the same for you Sam," Lexi replied in her most innocent voice.

* * *

The trio was once again back on the road, and in need of a break for Dean to heal. They were approaching Chicago as Dean reached into his jeans pocket. He was still dressed in the sweatshirt and jeans, and let Sam drive while he took the passenger seat. Grabbing his cell phone, he texted his dad.

Dean: Entering Chicago. U still have the apt?

Dad: 188 West 32nd Street.

Dean: Thanks

Dad: Clean up after yourselves

"Dad's still got his apartment in Chicago. We can hold up here for a few days until we figure out our next move," Dean announced to the car. He'd slept most of the drive from Alabama, and was still feeling tired.

"Did he say anything about the demon?" Sam asked.

"No. I didn't ask," Dean answered, looking out the window. He saw Lexi in the backseat through the side mirror and smiled. She was sleeping. He wanted so badly to kiss her again.

"Here's the directions," Dean handed his phone over to Sam who followed the GPS directions.

A half hour later they pulled up outside a tall, brown brick building. Lexi woke up at the sound of Sam's door slamming. He ran to the other side to help Dean out of the car, who continued to shoo his younger brother away.

"Where are we?" Lexi mumbled.

"Chicago," Sam answered and grabbed the duffels from the trunk. Lexi grabbed a few bags as well and they ascended the stairs to the tall building. It was an older building, but looked clean. Dean had a difficult time walking up the few flights of stairs, but they eventually made it to the apartment. It was very familiar to the one John had them meet at in New York, but had more windows. They set their bags down and Lexi explored the small apartment. It was sparsely furnished with one bedroom and one bathroom. The kitchen had some canned goods and dishes, but nothing more. Dean found the chair in the living room which was positioned next to a plain looking couch and plopped himself down.

"How's the bandage?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know. I think I need to change it," Dean commented.

"Well since we'll be here a few days, I'm gonna run and get some food and stuff. We also are running low on ammo, so I'm gonna see if I can find a sporting goods store around. I'll be back," Sam said and left quickly.

Dean pulled up his shirt and looked at his bandage. He could see that it needed to be replaced, and painfully he stood up and trudged towards the bathroom.

"You need help?" Lexi called as he slowly made his way to the door. He laughed and shook his head.

"No. I got it," he said proudly. He'd patched himself up many times over the years, and spent a decent amount of time patching up his dad and Sam too. He knew his dad would always keep a first aid kit, and was thankful that everything was easy to find. Pulling his shirt, he was unable to get it over his head. _'This is humiliating,'_ he thought. "Lex?" he called from the bathroom.

"You need help don't you," she laughed.

"Yeah…" he said. She opened the door and saw his predicament.

"Here," she said, moving his hands and helping him out of his t-shirt. "You've helped all of us countless times, let someone help you for once," she explained as she started to remove the old bandage. "Yuck!" she said in a mocking voice.

"Oh shut it," he deadpanned with a grin. "Ouch!" he said, jumping back when she started to clean the incision.

"I have to clean it Dean!"

"Well…whatever," he said looking around for a bottle of whiskey to calm his nerves.

"I'll grab you some whiskey in a minute," she said, reading his mind. He watched her clean his cut, and noticed that her hair was up today instead of down like every other day. She was wearing a purple tank top with a grey sweatshirt over the top and blue jeans. As he continued to watch her, he accidentally thought out loud.

"You're beautiful," he said, and the quickly realized that he hadn't meant to speak.

"Thanks," she responded, and he saw a small blush creep up her cheeks. As soon as she finished changing the bandage, he took a chance and placed his hand under her chin to guide her to a standing position. Without words, he leaned closer and brought her in for a kiss. She melted against him, and their bodies fit together perfectly. A sweet kiss soon turned into a searing make out session. She backed him up against the wall, trying to be very careful of his injury and weakened state. The moment was interrupted when 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' played from Lexi's phone. "Damn," she whispered against his lips and he felt his jeans begin to tighten.

She backed away and answered her phone without looking at the caller ID. Dean leaned against the wall, watching her intently. Still able to feel the warmth of her lips on his, he watched her intently. He was close enough to hear the other end of the conversation, due to the turned up volume on her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Lexi, it's Jake."_

'Who is Jake?' Dean mouthed to her and noticed her face pale.

"Jake?"

_"Yeah. I know you probably don't want to hear from me ever again, but I have a case."_

__"Why would I take a case from _you_," Lexi snapped.

_"Because innocent people are being hurt and it's your job,"_ Jake replied with slight sarcasm. _"And because I was just at Bobby Singer's and he said it was more your thing…or should I say you and the Winchester's thing."_

__"What are you getting at?"

_"I'm getting at, even though what happened between us happened, it's no reason for you to go gallivanting off with the Winchesters of all people! They're dangerous, they'll get you killed! I can't believe I have to find out that you're with them from Bobby!"_

__"Jake you have no right to yell at me or even call me! I can call Bobby and get the details myself. Never call me again, and never try to contact me again. Stop using hunting as an excuse to see me or speak with me. Bye Jake," she hung up the phone interrupting his response.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, thoroughly out of the loop.

"That was _Jake._"

"And who is _Jake?"_ he asked with a raised eyebrow and a scoff.

"He was this guy who helped me after my dad died. I met him through Bobby, and he helped me track down the demon that killed my father. About a year in, we got…romantically involved…and I wanted to end the relationship. We tried to stay friends, but obviously that didn't work," she began.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean interrupted her. "When you say 'romantically involved', do you mean like sex friends or did you actually love him?"

"Really? 'Sex friends' Dean? No. I actually loved him. And he loved me, apparently enough that he couldn't let it go once I broke things off. I returned to hunting the demon on my own, and he couldn't take it. He would try to find me, constantly call or leave voicemails, and basically wouldn't give it up. Eventually, I think it was Bobby who intervened and Jake stopped," she finished, looking up at Dean with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. I'm happy now," she said, with that little blush creeping up her cheeks again.

"Good," he leaned in a kissed her some more. "Sam will be back soon," he added.

"I know," she whispered against his lips. She was determined to not let Jake ruin the moment they were having. Once again, they became hypnotized by each other's lips. They moved to the bedroom and continued to let the kisses get more heated, until Lexi was pulling at Dean's belt. He was already finding it hard to stay in his jeans, and when she unzipped them, he moaned into her mouth.

"Lex, I can't," he said while cursing inwardly. He knew that with his injury he wouldn't be able to follow through with where their actions were leading.

"I know," she said in a strong voice. He pulled back and looked down at her confused. She just smirked and pulled his pants and boxers all the way down. He was completely exposed from the waist down and she began stroking him. Leaning against the wall, he couldn't stop the moan the escaped his lips. His head fell back against the wall as well when she took him into her mouth. _'This is really happening,'_ he thought to himself in disbelief. The girl was skilled; he remembered that much from their time together over a year ago.

She continued to pleasure him with her mouth and he couldn't hold back any more. He soon found his release, and was breathing heavy as he watched Lexi stand back up.

"That just happened," Dean said between breaths, looking at her amazed.

"Yeah. It did," she answered. "Oh my god I'm a slut!" she yelled to herself and started pacing the bedroom.

"No, no, no, no! What are you doing? No you're not a slut! That was amazing!" he countered but she continued to pace. Struggling, he pulled his pants back up and walked to the other side of the room where she was.

"Dean, you probably think I'm just another bimbo now, I can't believe I just did that!" He moved closer to her and brought her into his arms.

"Lex, stop. You're being ridiculous. You're not another bimbo. You're perfect. Don't ever think that, babe," he finished, running his hand down her hair. She pulled back, not missing the 'babe' he just said, and looked him in the eyes.

"You promise? I didn't mean to be so forward," she said.

"I promise," he rubbed his thumb over her cheek and gave her a smile. "I will _never _complain when you do that," he said with a wink.

"You pig," she joked and nudged him playfully. He just laughed at her and brought her in for another kiss. Just then they heard the door unlock and they quickly rushed to the living room area where Sam was just walking into the apartment.

"Hey guys, I got some take out and I picked up more ammo too. This guy at the store wa-" Sam stopped rambling and took a good look at his brother and Lexi. "Why are you both breathing heavy? Lexi why are you blushing? Oh my god you guys just had sex. Really?"

"No! We didn't…have sex…" Lexi countered.

"Yeah. No sex," Dean added.

"Right," Sam said disbelievingly. He set the bags down and Dean immediately grabbed the one with the food. Dean and Lexi began to eat their dinner in the living room in front of the TV as Sam stood frozen in the kitchen.

A couple of hours later, they were getting ready to turn in for the night. Dean was sitting on the couch, favoring the side with his wound. Lexi was next to him, and Sam was searching for cases on his lap top.

"Lex you wanna call Bobby about what Jake said?" Dean asked, remembering that the guy had mentioned a case.

"Uh, I guess I can. I don't even know what it is though," she said.

"Jake? Who's Jake?" Sam inquired.

"Lexi's ex hunter boyfriend tool," Dean spat.

"He called saying that Bobby had a case that was more suitable for us than him," Lexi explained.

"Call Bobby," Dean urged. Sam was still sitting at the table, soaking up all the new information. He hoped that Bobby had something good, because he was about to call the older man himself. The internet wasn't bringing him much luck for a new case.

"Bobby?" Lexi greeted when the gruff voice answered on the other end. The brothers watched her get up and pace back and forth before sitting next to Sam and grabbing the pen he was playing with out of his hand. She began scribbling details onto a notebook and was off the phone within fifteen minutes. "It's a Pishtaco. In Nevada," she stated as she shut her phone and looked at the Winchesters in question.

"Great, we'll go in a few days," Sam decided and started looking over the notebook.

_**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE let me know if you're reading! Review and tell me your thoughts and suggestions. GUESS WHAT? We might be seeing ghostfacers soon? **_


	11. Chapter 11

11

GHOST WHO?

Lexi sat watching the television in the small apartment. Dean was still pretty weak from his injury, so they were waiting a little longer before going after the Pishtaco. Flipping through channels, she finally settled for the Addam's Family. Sam walked through the door with a bag full of clothes.

"Whatcha got?" she asked from the couch.

"Just picked up a few shirts. Went through all the stained and ripped ones the other day, since we have down time," Sam explained. He set the bag on the table and moved to his lap top. Dean emerged from the shower a few minutes later and poked his head out of the bathroom door.

"I need more tape," he said, gesturing to his half finished bandage. Lexi got up from the couch to fetch him a fresh role from their 'medical duffel'. Handing it to him, he smiled and said, "Thanks babe." Sam's eyebrows rose at his brother's pet name for Lexi, but he didn't say anything. Over the past few days of lying low, he'd noticed small amounts of affection between Dean and Lexi. Staying out of it, his fingers continued to type endlessly on his computer.

"What are you always doing on that thing anyways?" she asked, honestly curious.

"Depends. Sometimes I make notes for an electronic journal, other times I'm researching things. Can never have too much information," he explained.

"Hell yeah you can. I hate reading. When I was little, my dad used to have to force me to do the required reading for school. It was an everyday battle for us," she laughed at the fond memory.

"You are so much like Dean sometimes it's scary."

"What are you sayin' about me?" Dean called as he pulled on a clean shirt and joined them in the kitchen area.

"That you're a pig-headed lunatic," Sam snorted with a smirk.

"Oh can it _Samantha_," his older brother shot back.

Later that night, Sam was still typing away on his computer while Lexi and Dean played cards. The apartment was dimly lit, and they were enjoying a few beers.

"Sammy, what do we got on the Pishtaco?" Dean's voice rang.

"Well, it looks like the attacks are happening in Boulder City, Nevada. There's a super spendy gated community that has some sort of private spa. Apparently, the spa users are the victims," Sam started rambling.

"We're going to need a good cover," Lexi added.

"Yeah, these aren't small town people," Dean said.

"FBI is too risky. We'll need something more realistic to pull off," Sam thought out loud. His brother nodded as he finished his beer, and the clank of the empty bottle was loud as he threw it in the trash from his seat.

* * *

Two days later, the trio set out on the highway to Boulder City. Dean was feeling much better, and although Sam and Lexi protested against his quick recovery, they left. Ted Nugent played through the Impala's speakers as Lexi stared out the window. They were driving straight through, and each of them taking shifts.

As the desert scenery started, Lexi was getting antsy in the passenger seat. Sam was sleeping in the back, and Dean was driving. The dust flew up from behind the car as they continued towards a motel. Finding a good deal on something reasonable, they were staying at _Bragned's Inn_. After unloading all their stuff, they changed into their nicer clothes.

The boys wore their usual fake FBI suits, while Lexi put on a simple purple dress. When she came out from the bathroom, Dean's eyebrows soared. Her long, tanned legs were very alluring in the short, skin tight dress. As she put on black heels, he quickly averted his gaze. They had fake I.D.'s as wealthy people from New York. With a pristine back-story that Sam so generously invented, they were sure to gain access to a showing in the development.

With their appointment at 11:00 am sharp, they left at 10:30 am to get their early. Waiting outside the intimidating, wrought iron gate, they waited for the realtor to show up. Upon hearing footsteps, Sam turned around ready to greet Mr. Galeton. To his surprise, two idiots he was not expecting waltzed up to them with giddy smiles. "God no…Dean," Sam smacked his brother's arm to get his attention. When Dean saw the two 'Ghostfacers', Harry and Ed, he cringed.

"Well, look who it is! We meet again, amateurs," Ed greeted with a cocky smirk. Lexi whipped around and saw the two dimwits in front of her.

"Who are you?" she said, curious as to how they knew Sam and Dean.

"M'lady! Are you with these two inexperienced 'pretenders'? I am Ed, and this is my assistant Harry," Ed started to explain. At the title assistant, Harry nudged Ed with an eye roll. "Professional ghost hunters and paranormal investigators," Ed handed her a business card.

"Ghostfacers," Harry added with a proud smile.

"Ghostfacers?" Lexi said with disbelief and stole a questioning glance at Sam. The younger Winchester's response was to roll his eyes and sigh in frustration.

"Look kids, this is a serious job, and we don't need you two screwing it up," Dean spat, clearly irritated. "Why are you even here?"

"Why, we have a showing!" Harry explained, trying to stand taller.

"And so far, I'm liking what we're being showed," Ed leered towards Lexi with a knowing smile.

"Ew. No," was her response.

"Do you even have a cover?" Sam asked, hoping to scare them off with being unprepared.

"Of course we do," Ed said nervously, clearly indicating that they in fact had no plan whatsoever.

"Mr. Perry, Mr. Tyler, I see you've met Mr. Johan and Mr. Rodriguez," Mr. Galeton, the realtor, chimed. Lexi smirked at Sam and Dean's Perry and Tyler aliases.

"Unfortunately," Dean snarled. Sam, ever the professional, reached his hand out and greeted the prissy realtor man.

"And who is this?" Mr. Galeton asked.

"My fiancé," Ed interrupted as he put an arm around Lexi's waist. At his words, Lexi's eyes popped out of her head in a mix of surprise and disgust. Next to Ed, she could see Dean's eyes fire up with rage and Sam's worried expression.

"Ahh, well you didn't mention you had a fiancé on the phone Mr. Rodriguez! What a delight. I thought it was just you and your brother here," Mr. Galeton gestured to Harry who was sweating bullets. Lexi made eye contact with Sam who gave her a curt not to play along. They didn't want to risk messing up their covers, so she had to go along with it. "Let's begin, shall we?" Mr. Galeton suggested as he opened the gate for them to enter.

They climbed onto a large golf cart that seated six and began driving down the road. Sam sat up front with Mr. Galeton, while Lexi was sadly next to Ed playing her part. On the back, Dean was stuck with Harry; giving him evil glares the entire ride.

Once they arrived at the house that was up for sale, Mr. Galeton led them up the sleek, black driveway. Opening the door, they saw a grand entry with a fancy chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was probably one of the most luxurious homes any of them had ever seen.

"The entire entry is real marble, along with the server bar in the dining room," Mr. Galeton started to explain. They continued throughout the house as the realtor explained all the fancy and expensive things that had been built into the home. "This is the kitchen, with all Viking appliances. Gas range, stainless steel sink, and granite countertops are a must." Dean's glanced at the things Mr. Galeton pointed out, but his focus remained on Lexi. Ed kept sneaking his hand to her back, and a strange pang of jealousy coursed through his veins.

_'Why would I be jealous? We shared a few kisses and…she made me…happy…the other day in the apartment,' _a voice in his head rang.

_'Because you like her,'_ another voice argued.

_'I do not! We're old friends. We hooked up a long time ago, and that was that.'_

'Is that why you can't stop dreaming about her? Is that why you two always fall asleep together? Needing to be near one another?' the second voice continued to taunt him.

_'No. No, it's…it's not…I don't like her!'_

His thoughts were interrupted once they reached the master bedroom and Ed grabbed Lexi's hand to lie back on the bed. Harry and Sam went with the realtor into the master bathroom, and Dean took the opportunity to approach Ed.

"What are you doing?" he snapped. Lexi looked completely annoyed like she didn't want to be there.

"I'm playing my part!" Ed hissed as if it were obvious.

"Get off the bed with her! She never agreed to be your _fiancé,_" Dean whisper-yelled back.

"What is your problem dude?" Ed said. Dean looked at him and begged his eyes to set Ed on fire. Lexi rolled her eyes and stood up away from Ed.

"His problem is you almost risked this entire hunt by your foolishness. Who the hell do you think you are anyw-" Lexi was cut off by Harry, Sam, and the realtor reentering the bedroom.

"What do you guys think?" Mr. Galeton asked the group.

"I'd love a word," Dean said in his most professional voice with a charming smile.

"Of course Mr. Tyler." They stepped out onto the private balcony and shut the door to speak in private.

"Whatever they offer, I'll match them and add an extra two hundred thousand," Dean offered, knowing that the house was at least a couple million. Mr. Galeton's blue eyes grew wide and a smirk spread across his features.

"Why, Mr. Tyler that's wonderful. If you love the house this much, you're sure to love everything else."

"Everything else?"

"The guest bedroom, the pool and private tennis court. Not to mention our extravagant community amenities."

"Oh, yes. You've got some sort of famous spa here, right?" Dean asked, remembering his purpose for being here.

"Yes, one of the most prestigious in the state. Actually, we've had quite a few celebrities travel to enjoy our spa," Mr. Galeton's words stopped registering with Dean as he looked through the patio window and Lexi slapping Ed while the realtor wasn't looking. Chuckling, Dean turned to face the man in his yellow suit.

"I'd like to see the spa," Dean interrupted the man.

"Oh…of course!" They went back inside and finished the tour of the house. All the while, Dean's eyes bore into the back of Ed's head. Sam had to continually remind him to chill out and play his part. Each time Ed's hand would stray lower than her waist, Dean would get that pang of jealousy and the mocking voice in his head. He wanted _his_ hand to be on her waist. She looked incredible in the purple dress, and he easily became hypnotized.

Sam could see that Lexi was _very_ unhappy about the way the plan turned out, but Ed and Harry were doing a good job at playing along. Harry was chatting with the realtor on the way over to the community center, and Sam could overhear them gossiping about Jennifer Aniston.

"If it makes you feel better, I think Harry is gay," Sam whispered to his brother.

"The only thing that will make me feel better will be when I can get out of this suit and drink a beer," Dean muttered with a smirk.

"Here we are! The famous Aquality Spa," Mr. Galeton spread his arms wide for dramatic effect. "The future missus should enjoy our services," he added. Dean let out an irritated sigh at that, and trudged forward to see the spa.

As they toured the spa, Sam and Dean paid close attention to the employees and residents. Walking through different hallways, they came to a desk with a foreign man sitting behind it.

"Mr. Aldo, these are some potential buyers. We're touring the spa," Mr. Galeton said in his game show voice.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Aldo said in a thick accent. Sam noticed various tattoos on his arms, and recognized a few of the symbols. Nudging Dean, Sam memorized the symbols to research later. As they continued on their tour, Dean leaned over to Sam's ear.

"Ten bucks that's our Pishtaco," Dean muttered and Sam nodded along. The tour was soon finished and Mr. Galeton said goodbye to them at the gate, promising to stay in contact if they were still interested. Once the realtor was out of ear range, Dean turned to face Ed and Harry.

"You freaking idiots," he said, and Lexi immediately stepped away from them.

"I thought that went well. In fact, we'd make a good team someday. Granted, we would need to train you and show you the ropes before you could ever go on a field expedition," Ed started talking to himself more than the Winchesters in front of him. Before Sam could interject, Ed added, "And you did great! I never did get your name," he said, extending his hand towards Lexi.

"You don't need it," she said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Come on boys, let's go," she added and started walking to the Impala.

"Stay out of our hunt," Sam warned, not wanting to deal with the two babbling lunatics anymore. A baffled Harry and Ed stood outside the community gate staring at the retreating Winchesters and Lexi.


	12. Chapter 12

12

HOLY YODA

Later that evening, Sam sat with his nose buried in his lap top. Dean had just gotten out of the shower, happy to be out of the clothes he'd worn for the tour. Towel drying his hair, he spotted Lexi sitting on the couch looking bored. She was mindlessly flipping through channels, and he noticed how she bit her lip when considering a show.

"Sammy, what time we leaving?" Dean asked, tossing the towel on a pile of dirty laundry.

"I figure the spa closes around eight tonight, so we'll leave around then. If we're lucky we'll catch tattoo guy on his way out."

"That gives us about two hours to kill," Dean pondered, and glanced at Lexi. He could easily find a way to kill two hours with her, but to his disappointment Sam would be a problem. Before his rambling thoughts could get too far down the gutter, Lexi spoke up.

"Did you figure out what the tattoos were? I mean, is he even the right guy?" she asked, standing up.

"I found a few of them that I remember. They're all related to some sort of Pishtaco lore or legends. Pretty sure he's our target," Sam mused, typing away at the computer keys.

"Now what?" Dean said, pacing the small living room.

"Quit pacing, you're making me nervous," Lexi commented.

"I'm antsy. Plus I got pent up rage to deal with from those damn ghostfacer poser guys," Dean explained with an eye roll.

"Fine. Sam, I'm taking Dean to the bar, and you can pick us up when you're ready. Then we'll gank this bad bitch and get the hell out of here," Lexi decided, grabbing Dean's hand. Not posing an argument, Dean smiled as he left with the hot blonde.

"See ya Sammy!"

* * *

A couple blocks over, Lexi and Dean sat at the local bar nursing two beers. Music could be heard in the background, and the place was starting to get busier. As the chatter of the newcomers livened the place up a bit, Dean seemed more at ease. Lexi knew they were on a time limit, and that they both needed to be sharp enough to pull off their hunt. However, she still enjoyed seeing Dean relax and smile a bit. A new song switched on, and she couldn't help but sway to the beat. Dean saw her moving along with the grin plastered on her face, and winked at her.

Taking a long sip of her drink, she built up the courage to lean closer to him. Tilting her head slightly, she winked back and smiled. She had his full attention as his eyes continued to wander between hers and her breasts. Inching closer and lost in the moment, she brought her hand up to his neck. Unable to resist, he crashed his lips against hers and devoured them. She could feel his hands wandering down her sides as their drinks were forgotten. He tasted like beer, and she figured she did too, but it was a good taste. They started to get a little too heated, but their kissing came to an end when the song abruptly stopped. Pulling back, she looked into his curious eyes.

"We're pretty good at that, aren't we?" she said, breathless.

"I think so," he laughed and pressed one more kiss to her lips. They finished their beers and ordered one more round. The time they had left was spent talking about past hunts and teasing Sam. Lexi was pleased to see Dean relaxed and having a good time. It had been a stressful day for all of them, and she knew he needed a little break.

"Once this hunt is over, we should take a weekend off or something," she pondered out loud.

"Hunters don't get vacations sweetheart, you know that," Dean said rather decidedly.

"Not even a few days? I think we've earned it," she pointed out.

"If you can get Sam to hold off finding another case for that long, I don't care what we do. But I can bet you that Bobby, Dad, or someone will call and take those two days of freedom away. So don't put all your eggs in one basket."

"Yes Dean, I know. I'm not an idiot. I'm just saying, we should try to take our time on whatever case comes next."

"Okay. We'll try," he compromised.

Time flew by, and soon Dean's cell phone lit up with Sam's name. Reluctantly, they paid their tab and exited the bar to find the Impala parked just outside the door. Sliding into the backseat, Lexi adjusted her coat and made sure she had her weapons accounted for.

"Cut off the tongue right?" she asked as Sam pulled away from the curb.

"Yep," the younger Winchester answered her. She nodded and watched the town fly by through the window as they made their way to the fancy development. It didn't take long until they parked the car down the road from the main gate. They walked down the brick wall enclosure, finding a place that had a tree near the wall. Dean paused and turned to face Sam and Lexi.

"In and out. This bastard could be tricky, so let's be careful," Dean warned. The other two nodded and followed his lead using the tree to hop over the brick wall. Once they all landed safely on their feet, they went towards the spa building. Edging the rear entrance to the structure, they saw various cars parked in a small area. Lexi figured it was for employee parking.

Dean led them towards a patch of bushes where they knelt down and waited. It only took a little over ten minutes until a woman exited the building and quickly got in her Jetta. The tattoo man was still inside, so they patiently waited for him to come out. A few minutes passed, and just as Lexi was beginning to twitch the door opened once more. Sure enough, tattoo man stalked towards an expensive looking pickup truck.

Dean made the first move and charged towards the suspected Pishtaco. Once he realized danger was near, the tattooed creature turned and expelled it's slimy, gross, and freakishly long tongue. Pausing in disgust, Dean raised his machete and aimed to chop off the tongue. Without warning, the Pishtaco swung its leg to kick Dean in the knees, causing the older Winchester to falter. Sam stepped in and was only able to slice its arm, causing no real damage. Lexi came from behind, and as the creature turned around she took a chance and slashed blindly. To her luck, the slimy tongue flopped onto the pavement.

Dean was just regaining his balance as he watched the Pishtaco slowly die. Lexi was surging with adrenaline, and Sam threw his machete to the ground in frustration. "Sorry Lex, I didn't have a good angle," Sam explained, feeling guilty that it could have been close.

"Uhh…did you not see me swing blindly? We're fine, this thing is dead, end of story," she exclaimed and took a deep breath.

"Holy Yoda," a voice gasped from behind them. Turning, Dean saw Ed and Harry.

"Good God why are you guys here?" Lexi said, giving her best scowl.


End file.
